


Enclave Gannon

by Phant0mb



Category: Fallout - Fandom, Fallout New Vegas
Genre: Gen, Good Intentions Gone Bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 33,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phant0mb/pseuds/Phant0mb
Summary: Arcade Always wanted to help the people of the Mojave. He believed the courier would be the one to save them. Until the courier helped the legion take Hoover dam. Feeling betrayed by his former friend he ran off into the wasteland were he finds the enclave still alive and preparing and invasion of the Mojave. Could this be the answer to all his problems?





	1. What remains

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought arcade was an interesting character with his enclave background and wanting to help the Mojave, I always wondered what would happen if he found the the enclave like the ones in the capital Wasteland. This is a what if sanerio where arcade after being betrayed by the courier takes control of the enclave and try’s to help the Mojave, but slowly becomes what he fears the most.

Arcade stood on a cliff overseeing Hoover dam. He could see the legion banner flying above the dam as well as the smoke from the burning piles of dead ncr soldiers. How could the courier do this how could he help a bunch of psychopathic Roman cause players. The sight made him sick to his stomach he couldn’t believe it, was his friend always a psychopath?

It doesn’t matter now New Vegas is about to become the slave capital of the west and he could do nothing to stop it. What he should be focusing on is what do. He could head west deep into NCR territory it would put some distance between him and the legion, or maybe head up north to New Canaan it was making a comeback ever since all the white legs died. Going south was always and option though it would be hard he’d didn’t want to go around the divide it would take to long nor through the divide it’s self it would be safer to go west into legion territory. Well it doesn’t matter where he goes I just can’t be here. What he should do is Grab his medical supplies and extra clothes from the Mormon fort and say goodbye to Julie and the rest of the followers sad to say but Caesar would probably have them all crucified to erase his connection with them. After that he should head to the remnants bunker were the remnants are, their probably arguing either to leave on the vertibird or stay and hide in the bunker. “Well he better get a move on no use staying here let’s hope the courier live long enough to release his mistake.” Arcade said to himself.

***

At fortification hill the legion was celebrating its latest victory. inside Caesar’s tent the courier was receiving a gift from Caesar. “Take this golden coin as a token of the legions gratitude this coin all will know the great deed you have down for my legion” exclaimed Caesar “thank you lord Caesar” replied Six “now rise courier it is time to celebrate because tomorrow we march towards New Vegas or as it will be soon called New Rome.” Six stood up and time the golden coin from Caesar’s hand and but it in his pocket. As they walked out of the tent Six could only think of what he’s going to be yelled at him by his friends when he arives at the strip with Caesar tomorrow, Boone and Cass are probably going to shoot him on site, Arcade will either ignore him or scold him. Still won’t be his worst moment you can’t top being shot in the head I hope. 

***

After saying his goodbyes at the Mormon fort then a long walk from freeside Arcade was finally nearing the remnants bunker. All he could think about was getting as far away from the Mojave as possible. Hopefully he could find the opening into the bunker the sky was getting darker.

As he neared the entrance of the bunker he noticed a vertibird parked out side of the base. It wasn’t the remnants vertibird, Arcade crouched behind a nearby rock was it the NCR did the learn of his past or was it the brotherhood no it can’t be the brotherhood has inactive recently. He moved closer to the vertibird to see what logo was on the side of it. The NCR used old Enclave vertibird for their airforce they turned the E on the side of each vertibird to a C if it was NCR that would be a sign. As he got closer he could see the side of the vertibird more clearly, no I couldn’t it hade an E with stars around it. _It_ _can’t_ _be_ _the_ _enclave_ _all_ _their_ _members_ _that_ _are_ _still_ _alive_ _are_ _70_  Arcade thought to himself.

“Freeze!” Yelled a man in some strange suit of power armor pointing a plasma tickle in his face. “who are you what are you doing here!” Yelled the man “my name is Arcade Gannon My father was an officer in the enclave.” “You expect me to believe that your a follower anarchist.” The man replied “stop don’t shoot him!” Yelled a familiar voice it was Cannibale Johnson. “He’s telling the truth.” “Stand down soilder that’s and order.” Said a man in a Enclave officer’s uniform, his hat almost blended in with his dark hair. The officer was standing next to Johnson.

The soldier lowered his plasma rifle “Arcade are you all right?” Said Johnson. “I’m all right but who are these people and why do the have the enclave logo.” “Arcade this is Major Winters of the Enclave.” Said Johnson “it’s good to meet you Doctor Gannon I’ve heard a lot about you like that you are friends with the courier.” Said winters “associates more then friends really and that’s stretching it. If your here for the courier I’m sorry to disappoint but he’s with the Legion.” Said arcade “who we aren’t here for the courier were here for you as in enclave remnants, we have orders to gather all Enclave remnants and bring them back to base.” “For what if I may ask.” Arcade Said felling suspicious “I’m afraid I can’t share that information just yet, if you come with us we can answer all your questions you may have for us.” Said the major with a smirk “it’s all right Arcade the others are already on the vertibird well expect doctor Henry he wants to stay with the super mutants at Jacobstown.” Said Johnson “ok Major let’s go to your base.” Said Arcade. Even though he had a bad feeling about this I can’t be worse then staying here.


	2. America reborn

As Arcade and the Remnants flew to this enclave base he forgot what it was like to fly on a vertibird the shacking of the ship the sound of the propellers it felt nostalgic. No one was talking on the flight so Arcade decided to break the silence. “So how far is it to this enclave hide out?” Asked Arcade  “About 10 minutes until we reach fort Independents.” Said Major Winters “fort independence was fort freedom taken already.” Arcade said mockingly “you may mock it but it’s the name of the place we’re America wise rise again in the Mojave.” Said Major Winters proudly. _It_ _wasn’t_   _the worst name for a building lord knows it better then_   _Utobitha Arcade thought_. “So how long you’ve been in the Mojave Major?” Hopefully he could get an answer for that question “about a month if I’m mistaken I arrived here with colonel Watkins.” Said Major Winters “Not to be rude Major I meant how long have the Enclave been Here in the Mojave?” “I’m afraid that’s classified.” Said the Major.  _And it’s back to being classified._  

***

after a short ride of silence they finally arrived at fort independence. The fort was built into a mountainside or was it the mountain it self. The vertibird flew in closer near the bottom of the fort was an opening for the hangar. As the vertibird entered Arcade could here the Major say welcome to fort independence.  _I bet he feels proud of himself for that one._ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~Arcade thought to himself. The Fort Independence hangar was large Arcade could see 20 other vertibirds parked nearby, there were Enclave airway marshals signaling where the vertibird would land.

After they landed they were greeted by two men wearing officer jackets. There was a noticeable age gap between them, the one on the left looked as old as Cannibal Johnson and had gray hair and a beard the other one looked almost his own age he had blond hair. “Hello there I hope you had a safe trip, I am General Sherman and this is Colonel Watkins.” Said the older man. “James Sherman you son of a bitch how has it been.” Said Johnson walking over to the General “to long Johnson last time I saw you were still a private, when I heard Major Winters found you I knew I had to be here to greet you.” Said General Sherman “You know this man Johnson.” Asked Arcade “yes I knew him since Navarro.” Said Johnson “If your all done catching up can we get move on.” Said Colonel Watkins “fine Watkins take them to there sleeping quarters.” Said General Sherman “sleeping quarters you mean where staying?” Colonel Watkins gave him a look “until further notice I’m afraid, why is there some place you need to be.” This made Arcade uneasy “Yeah the Atomic wrangler with a beer and a man.” He remarked “why would you ever want to be at that Garbage fire, Radroach meat would be better then anything the have there.” Said the colonel “easy now colonel why don’t you take our friends to there rooms.” Colonel Watkins began to mutter under his breath “all right fallow me” he said.

As they walked through a hall the colonel stopped and pointed to a door “this is where all elder Enclave soldiers will be staying.” As the remnants began to walk in to the room “not you Doctor Gannon, since your a doctor you will be sleeping near the medical bay.” Said the colonel “you can be with your friends later. Now fallow me.”

Arcade fallowed the colonel around a few corridors before coming to a stop. The colonel pointed to the door “heres your new home Doctor.” The room was large with rows of bunk beds and footlockers. “Your bed is A7 on the bottom, I suggest you get some rest you will be called to the mess hall in a few hours don’t be late.” The colonel walk off leaving Arcade in the room by himself. He walked down to A7 on the bed neatly folded was an Enclave sciencetest uniform like the one Doctor Henry use to wear. Arcade never liked the helmet on it, _I guess my opinion never really mattered to anyone he thought to himself_ ~~~~ ~~~~. Arcade put the uniform next to his bed then went to sleep.

***

After Arcade woke up he looked around and noticed that there were a lack of other Enclave scientists. “Oh shit I’m late!” He screamed he hastily put on the Enclave scientist Uniform and ran out the door before running right into Major Winters. “Had a good sleep Doctor.” Said Major Winters with a grin “no Major I over sleeped.” Replied Arcade “you didn’t over sleep I was sent to wake you, but I guess it wasn’t necessary.” Said the Major “wait if I didn’t over sleep where are all the scientists?” Asked Arcade “They are already at the mess hall, you are the only Doctor that I’ve seen sleep in there. Those eggheads stay in the lab and medical bay all day I don’t think they even sleep.” Arcade was suspicious all the doctor back at freeside were always complaining that they were tiered, well that could be that they had to deal with people who thought playing with fire geckos is a good idea. “So do you like Fort Independence now that you’ve spent sometime here?” Asked Major Winters “I feel like Dante when he was in Hell with Vergil.” Major Winters had a confused look on his face. “I don’t get what your saying.” Arcade was shocked he could get that the people back at freeside didn’t know what the Divine Comedy was because they probably never saw a book in there life, but the Enclave they had archives of old books in there data base back at Navarro. “It’s a reference to Dante’s Inferno it’s a book.” Arcade Said with annoyance “oh I I’m not a big reader you don’t have time for such things when your training.” Said Major Winters. Arcade couldn’t believe he missed Six’s company at least he understand what he was saying. “Well then let’s get a move on then.” Said Major Winters.

 Arcade walked with the Major to the mess hall. The mess hall was crowded, it was split up between soldiers, elder enclave members, and officers and scientists. Arcade saw someone gesturing him near the officers table it was colonel Watkins.

Arcade walked over and sat down next to him “aww Arcade it’s good to see you, I believe we got off on the wrong foot earlier let’s start over, apple?” Said the colonel offering him an apple “now thank You colonel I’m not hungry.” Said arcade pushing his hand away. “Don’t worry Arcade I didn’t poison it, the food we make here is healthier than anything in the wasteland, it’s all rad free.” Said the colonel taking a bite out of the apple “So colonel Major Winters says your not from this base.” Said Arcade “Arcade you don’t have to call me colonel you can call me Adam, and yes I’m not from here.”  _Well someone’s change the mood rather quickly_ Arcade thought. “Well Adam your being Offaly nice, did the General tell you to do this?” The Colonel looked offended “no Arcade the General didn’t tell me to be nice I was just tired earlier and I don’t want you thinking im always like that, besides I don’t obey the General” Arcade was confused “what do you mean you don’t obey the General?” Said Arcade. The Colonel took another bite from the apple “Well you see I have orders to not follow his order exactly as instructed, because he’s not my commanding officer and just Incase he turns out to be a robot, the latter is more common then you might think.” Arcade remembered the question he had before when he was with Major Winters on the vertibird “Adam May I ask how are the Enclave still alive I thought they disbanded after the oil rig blew up, and the ones that did survive went into hiding.” The colonel shook his head “it’s a long story I’ll start at the beginning. After the Oil Rig exploded the Enclave got a message from someone who claimed to be next in secession to take up the presidency since Richardson died on the oil rig, he said his name was President John Henry Eden and he order the remaining Enclave to head to D.C to reclaim America’s capital, seeing it was stay and be destroyed by the brotherhood or fly across the country we didn’t have much choice. So Colonel Autumn Senior took what was left of the Enclave and set east. We thought the message was from the survivors in our vault in West Virginia but it turns out they were all killed by the A.I science Computer. We reached Wisconsin where the former US Congress decided to stop there and make it there capital, I was just a boy at the time so I stayed with them. The military and science division of the enclave went with Colonel autumn to Washington, there they find out President Eden is a Zax computer that gained intelligence. Autumn senior son was Augustus Autumn helped Eden in there Conquest of the Capital waste land. We lost contact with them last message they sent was something about a water purifier. Back in Wisconsin the Enclave regained its strength and sent Major Winters and I west to find any Enclave survivors from the oil rig. Winters and I found this bunker and the General, we saw the NCR had gotten much larger and was at war with Caesar’s Legion. With them weakening each other we could swoop In and take the Mojave, it was perfect the Brotherhood where nearly gone and the land in the Mojave is nearly radiation free. The problem is that the General think we should pack our things and fly back to Wisconsin, I don’t know how he could not see this as a way to bring the Enclave back as a power in the west and show the NCR where not dead and we want revenge.”

The colonel looked over to Arcade “I’m sorry Adam that’s just a lot to take in, wait you said that you came here with your own soldier where are they?” Said Arcade still trying to process that the Enclave took orders from a Computer. “Yes my men are the ones in the mk2 advanced power armor our odyssey here was ruff, but unlike Odysseus none of my crew died.” Said Colonel Watkins “finally someone who knows literature, back in the wasteland no one no’s what I’m saying. Said Arcade relieved. “But why tell me this Colonel I’m just a Doctor and nothing I do ever seems to make a difference.” Said Arcade glumly as he remembered trying to convince the courier not to helping the legion. “Don’t be to hard on your self I know you want to help make the Mojave a better place, you know I’m right and we need to strick now. All we have to do is get rid of General Sherman.” Arcade was thinking back when he thought the NCR was going to save the Mojave and how thing we’re going to be better. “Say your right how would a doctor and a colonel even stop General Sherman?” Colonel Winter grew a smile “Listen Arcade my soilder follow my order and the others now I’m right, the problem is the elders they are sticking with Sherman. That’s were you come in your father was an Enclave officer and was friends with most of them if they will listen to anyone it’s you. All we have to do is confront General Sherman and them we can continue our plan.” The plan made since but he felt that there might be other problems “what happens if the elders don’t listen to me, what if General Sherman finds out, and what going to happen to me after we remove Sherman How do i know that you won’t get rid of me after you are in charge.” The colonel must have thought it all through because he answered immediately “Arcade the elders are arguing over to stay or leave, the General knows that I want to stay but thinks I won’t stage a cue to get my way, which is foolish on his part. Finally I won’t be in charge you will, don’t you get it you are the perfect poster boy you have the intentions, the background, the knowledge, and the face to convince the others to follow you, as well as have the people of the strip follow you.” The thought of him as leader of the enclave did sound nice but he couldn’t he didn’t know anything about leadership. “I can’t adam im not leader material.” Said Arcade “you will be in charge but as more of a poster boy for the enclave as I help you make the necessary steps to help fix the wasteland I’ll be your right bad man.” Said the colonel with a smile “so you want me to be your puppet” Arcade retorted “no not puppet you will still have power your basically president and I’m Vice President.” That didn’t make him feel better. “Last time I check the Vice President doesn’t have more power then the President.” Arcade remarked. Colonel Watkins laughed “think of me as your adviser.” That didn’t help either. “I’m sorry but the answer is still no.” The colonel looked disappointed “go sleep on it, and if you see it my way meet me in my office.”

After that long conversation Arcade went back to his room and jumped in bed. As he laid in bed he began to talk to himself “Adam is wrong about me in not a leader, oh great I’m talking to my self do great leaders do this.” He began to think more about what Colonel Watkins was saying  _the Mojave is messed up and it’s going to be worse with the legion moving into New Vegas, the legion why did the courier help them, Arcade the legion is civilization reborn, Arcade the Areas The legion takes over are Raider and mutant free. The ends don’t justify the means I wish he knew that. The NCR could have fixed the Mojave in time but no the Courier had to help the Legion, They are not Rome no matter how hard Caesar wants it to be. But now thanks to the courier New Vegas is going to become the slave capital of the west and no one can stop it._ He began to think “no one except the Enclave, the Enclave has the military might of the legion and the strategic brilliance of the NCR. With the Legion just barely winning against the NCR they would be low on man power making them easy pray for the Enclave.

Arcade jumped out of bed and rang to Colonel Watkins Office. “Colonel!” Arcade screamed scaring the colonel “what is it Arcade?” Arcade took a minute to catch his breath “Adam I’m In let’s free the Mojave.” A smile formed on Colonel Watkins face. “I knew you would see it my way Arcade now let’s get to work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auto correct was a massive pain not to mention writing this on a phone is hard. I’m trying to fix all the grammar mistakes in the story.


	3. President Gannon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter. When making this auto correct was a real pain.

 After and hour of colonel Watkins Explaining the plan they were almost ready to go through with it. “Ok Arcade all you have to do is point you plasma pistol at him and then give a speech to the base on the intercom.” Said Colonel Watkins “what are you crazy I can’t give a speech you said all I had to do was point my pistol at him not say a speech to the entire base!” Acade was immediately having second thoughts “relax some of Americas most influential figures has speeches that are less the a minute long, just make it short and profound and you’all be fine.” This didn’t make Arcade any fell better. “Ok let’s do this!” Said Arcade thinking about what to say on the intercom.

Arcade and Colonel Watkins ran down to General Sherman’s office there was no going back now. “good morning Colonel what brings you and Doctor Gannon to my office.” Asked General Sherman “I’m sorry General there’s been call for your resignation.” Said Colonel Watkins “on who’s authority!” Said General Sherman. The colonel raised his gun “mine!” The General looked at Arcade “Arcade do something.” Arcade raised his gun “I’m sorry General, but it’s time for you to step down.” Arcade saw the fear and confusion on the Generals face. “Why why are you doing this?” Said the General “I’m sorry but you’ve forced my hand, I can’t leave knowing that we left one of the last intact relics of America in the hands of savages.” Said colonel Watkins “that’s what this is about, you would rather throw our lives away on some mission to retake a shadow of a former American city then leave and live long lives in Wisconsin.” Said General Sherman “I don’t want to live a long life knowing that I left the Mojave in the hands of the Legion.” Said Arcade “fine I can see there’s no use arguing, but when your on the ground bleeding out I won’t say I told you so.” Said General Sherman.

Colonel Watkins made a motion with his pistol for the General to move “ok Arcade it’s time to give a speech.” Said Colonel Watkins. Arcade had butterflies in his stomach. Arcade Walked over to the intercom “ok her it goes” Arcade took a deep breath. “hello, this is Doctor Arcade Israel Gannon speaking to you from the Generals office. I’m speaking to you today about a problem that has always bothered me the Mojave, there lies one of the last preserved remnants of American and it’s about to be ruined by Caesar’s legion. I can’t stand by and watch America’s legacy be destroyed by the legion. The General wants to leave and allow the legion to conquer the Mojave, I’m asking you as a former Enclave soldier help me save America.” Arcade Stepped back from the intercom and started to breath heavily “you did good Arcade let’s get the General into a holding cell, then we can see if you one them over.” Said colonel Watkins

***

it was early in the morning and Major Winters was in the mess hall dinking coffee when Doctor smith walked up to him. “Hello Aaron how are you doing.” Said Doctor Smith “would it kill you to call me Major.” Said Major Winters. He didn’t care for her problems, he had more pressing matters at hand colonel Watkins told him that he was preparing a cue on the General and to be ready. “Have you seen the colonel I need to speak to him about something.” Said Doctor Smith. “Listen Lara I don’t give a shit about you or your problems. I don’t even know where the colonel is, and why are you looking for him.” Said Major Winters getting more annoyed. “I need to speak to him about Doctor Gannon he hasn’t appeared at the medical bay, and as the head of the Enclave’s science division I need to know where my doctors are at all times.” Major winter was getting tired of her complaining. “Why not go complain to the General.” Hopefully that would make her leave. “The General is busy with something, and the colonel was the last one who saw him, since the colonel is know where around that means I go to you.” Said Doctor Smith raising her tone.  _Please God have mercy on me, make something happen to make her go away I don’t care what_ thought Major Winters.

 

 At that moment a voice came on the intercom it was Doctor Gannon and he was giving a speech about staying and taking the Mojave wasteland. No doubt colonel Watkins put him up to this. After the speech all the soilder in the mess hall stood up and cheered and screamed god bless America and chanted Doctor Gannon’s name. “I guess we found out where Doctor Gannon is.” Said Major Winters Sarcastically. Doctor Smith looked at him angrily and stormed off.

***

 After throwing General Sherman into a holding cell Arcade and Colonel Watkins walked back to the colonels office there Doctor Smith was waiting for them. “Hello Colonel you’ve been busy this morning,you sure got the troops excited to go on this death mission, what I want to know is what the hell do you think your doing.” Said Doctor Smith “saving the Mojave.” Said Arcade “And if you have a problem with that you can share a room with the General.” Said Colonel Watkins “I’m not going to argue with you I’m here to ask what you plan is?” Said Doctor Smith “First go get Major Winters and bring him here so we can discuss the plan.” Doctor Smith gave a sigh and then left. “Well it looks like our plan worked, wouldn’t you say President Gannon.” Said Colonel Watkins. President Gannon Arcade liked the ring to it. “Here have this we can’t have our president wearing medical officer cloths.” Colonel Watkins gave Aracde an enclave jacket like the one he had. “Thank you Adam, I’ll go put this on.” Arcade then left the room to go change.

***

Colonel Watkins was waiting in General Sherman’s office with Doctor Smith and Major Winters. “Where is he we’ve been waiting here for 5 minutes.” Whined Doctor Smith “You shouldn’t talking bad about our president, Doctor.” Said colonel Watkins “he’s not as bad as Eden.” Said Major Winters. At that moment Arcade walked in “Hello Mr. President I see you decided to match Colonel Watkins is clothing.” Said Major Winters “yes it’s much more comfortable then the medical uniform.” Said Arcade. He heard a grunt from Doctor Smith. “So what’s your plan to take over the Mojave.” Said Doctor Smith “Colonel Watkins already has a plan, Adam if you please.” Said Arcade “thank you Mr. President, you see we will divide and conquer. Fist think is to send out our Eye-bots to play Enclave Radio and to be our eyes. Doctor Smith you will take a team of vertibirds to Helios One, there is and old U.S space laser that we will need if the legion try’s to attack. Major you will need to head to black mountain and take out the Super mutants there.” Arcade interrupts “Actually he doesn’t the Courier and I took out the super mutants there a long tim ago.” Colonel Watkins looked impressed “in that case Major you will come with us to New Vegas. We will need to secure each casino and the heads of each family. Then we will need to go to the Lucky 38 and take control of the strips securitrons. During that Major you will attack camp Mccarran and destroy any NCR that’s still there.” Arcade interrupted again “no you will not kill any NCR soilders.” Colonel Watkins looked shocked “why not, there the ones who destroyed the oil rig and Navarro, not to mention they persecuted all Enclave members that survived.” Said Colonel Watkins “take Camp Mccarran but don’t go in guns blazing give the NCR a ultimatum either leave or be taken as prisoners of the Enclave, don’t kill them.” Said Arcade “fine Mr. president.” Said Major Winters. “I guess that raps everything up, ok let’s head to the vertibirds.” Said colonel Watkins.


	4. New Management

As Arcade and Colonel Watkins flew on their vertibird to New Vegas Arcade could only think about how things are going to be changed for the better. “Colonel could we stop at freeside first, I have some old friends I’d like to see.” Said Arcade “of course Mr. President.” Said Colonel Watkins. Colonel Watkins looked at the pilot. “take us to freeside.” Said the colonel “roger.” The pilot responded.

***

Ever since the courier arrived at the Fort, Vulpes has felt that Caesar is replacing him. Caesar has made the courier his personal errand boy giving him the most important tasks negating the purpose of the frumentarius. Until now, Caesar has finally sent him on another mission this time to scout New Vegas for any NCR soldiers still remaining.

As Vulpes walked into the strip, he couldn’t see any NCR soilders. _Maybe_   _the_ _profligate’s_ _left_ _after_ _they_ _heard_ _that_ _the_ _legion_ _killed_ _Oliver_ _and_ _took_ _Hoover_ _dam_ Vulpes Thought _._  Vulpes May have not been able to any NCR soilders but what he did see was securitron they always creeped him out.

As Vulpes walked by the Tops he notice two vertibirds coming towards him.  _Was it the NCR_ hewondered _._ As the vertibirds landed power armored soldiers rush into the Ultra Lux and the Tops and started rounding people upon the street. _This_ _couldn’t_ _be_ _the_ _brotherhood_ _the_ _courier_ _destroyed_ _their_ _bunker_ vulpes thought. “Hey you don’t move!” Said One of the soilders pointing at Vulpes. Vulpes put his hands in the air and was moved over to were a bunch of chairmen where sitting. There Vulpes was shoved to the ground. “On your knees!” Yelled another soilder. Vulpes didn’t know what was going on but he knew that when the Legion arives on the strip all of these power armor wearing degenerates will be crucified. Then one of the soldiers stepped in front of them “we are the Enclave and you are our prisoners until further notice.” The Enclave Vulpes read about them they were the remnants of the exact government that turned the world into a radioactive hell.

***

At the Mormon fort in Freeside Julie Farkas was busy helping injured NCR soilders that managed to escape the legion at Hoover Dam. Work was getting harder since Arcade left. While she was collecting stimpacks to give to a patient she heard the sound of vertibirds. She looked up to see a vertibird land in front of the fort. “Who is it Julie?” Said a Doctor “I don’t know.” Replied Julie.

Just then a group of soldiers wearing power armor walked into the fort lead by a man in a strange jacket walked up to her. “Julie Farkas I presume?” Said the strange man. “Yes, who are you?” Said Julie “I’m am Colonel Watkins and by the orders of the President you are to assist Enclave officers in Freeside.” Said the Colonel “Listen here Colonel Watkins the followers of the apocalypse don’t follow the orders of the Enclave or you President.” Said Julie “that’s a shame Julie I thought you of all people would be willing to help out.” Said a voice coming from the entrance. “Arcade is that you?” Said Julie “President Gannon sir.” Said the colonel, saluting him. “President Gannon what?” Said Julie confused. “Arcade why are you with the Enclave?” Arcade walked up to her “the Enclaves under new management, I’m here to fix the Mojave and get rid of all the theft, cannibalism, and murder that goes on, and I need the Followers to help the Enclave here in Freeside so we fans make this place safe place for people to live.” Said Arcade “And do you think the Enclave is the answer, did you forget what the Enclave did in California.” Said Julie “I do remember I was a boy on the Enclave base in Navarro.” Said Arcade “the your a traitor, I’m sorry Arcade we won’t help you.” Said Julie “that’s a shame, I’ll allow the Followers to leave the Mojave peacefully but if you change you mind you are welcome to stay.” Said Arcade as he began to walk away. “I’m sorry Arcade I know you mean well but the followers can’t stand aside and allow the Enclave to run New Vegas into the ground.” Said Julie 

Colonel Watkins walked in front of Julie and took out his 10mm and shot her square in the face. “Now I’m going to make myself clear the President gave you a choice you could stay or leave but if you even think about undermining the Enclave then you will share the same fate as Farkas!” Yelled colonel Watkins. Arcade looked at Colonel Watkins with shocked look on his face “Adam what the Hell was that!” Colonel Watkins put his gun away “I’m sorry Arcade but we can’t have people disobeying you or the Enclave, it’s bad for our image.” Said the Colonel “she was my friend!” Yelled Arcade “she was an anarchist.” Replied colonel Watkins “I’m not going to debate this with you colonel, but when we get back to base we are going to have a long talk.

***

 As Arcade and Colonel Watkins walked to the Lucky 38 Arcade could see Major Winters vertibird squadron land ing at camp Mccarran. “Colonel how many vertibirds do we have?” Asked Arcade “I believe we have 63 including the one you have at the remnants bunker, why do you ask?” Said Colonel Watkins “I just don’t running low on vertibirds if we’re are going to fight the legion.” Said Arcade.

when they reached the Enclave officers by the Tops Arcade noticed one person out of all the other people the Enclave had gathered. Arcade walked up to him “Hello Mr. Inculta what brings you to New Vegas today.” Vulpes looked up at him “Hello Doctor I should have know you would be with the Enclave.” Arcade found Vulpes situation amusing. “Actually it’s President now.” Said Arcade “tell me Vulpes is the Courier with you?” Said Arcade “No I came here alone.” Said Vulpes “such a shame I needed someone to deliver a message to him, I’m so tempted to let you crawl back to Caesar and tell him our message if you weren’t the 2nd most wanted man in the Mojave.” Said Arcade “who’s the first?” Asked Vulpes “The courier” Said Arcade. Vulpes gave a grunt. Arcade looked at Colonel Watkins “take him back to base and see what he knows.” The colonel nodded.

Arcade gave a signal to the soldiers and the heads of each casino were brought to him. “Hello I am President Arcade Gannon of the Enclave and I’m here to tell you that from this day forward there will be a change in management in New Vegas. From this moment forward New Vegas is the new capital of the United States of America until D.C is captured. Things won’t be much different then it was when New Vegas was under NCR rule. The only difference the enclave will be taking 70% cut from all of your profits.” “Thanks not fair!” yelled Swank “hey it’s less then what the NCR took do you want it to go back to 90%” Said Arcade “someother things to mention you will take Pre war money.” “Why it’s not backed by anything.” Said Marjorie “it is so, all U.S currency is backed by gold and the Enclave has that gold. “ Said Arcade “like I was saying there will be some new rules that will be inforced no illegal chems that means no jet, psycho, buffout, or mintats. Next no Cannibalism, I’d like to believe that the white glove society has put that behind them but with Mortimer’s latest actions I’m not so sure. Finally no more prostitution.” “What? you can’t do that’s how we make money.” Said Nero “you know I’m getting tired of being interrupted. And yes no prostitution it’s wrong, it won’t bankrupt your a casino you make money from other things. And if you all have a problem with those changes then maybe I should just lose the casinos all together.” All the heads of the casinos looked at each other and nodded “no sir we don’t have a problem.” Said swank. 

After taking with the heads of the casinos Arcade was met with two soldiers and a securitron with a giant smile on his face. “Umm Mister President sir we found this securitron in the Tops, it says it can manage all the other securitrons in the data base or something like that.” Said a soldiers. Arcade looked at the securitron “well then, your a strange securitron I’ve never seen one like you before.” Said Arcade “That’s a great observation! Allow me to introduce myself! I’m a PDQ-88b securitron, but you can call me Yes Man!” Said Yes Man “ok nice to meet you Yes Man, So is it true that you can Manage the others securitrons?” Asked Arcade “That’s a great question. Benny reprogrammed me so he could copy my Neuro-computational matrix into The lucky 38’s mainframe. That would give him control of the entire strip!” Said Yes man “what if you helped Gus instead?” Asked Arcade. “Well I guess I would have to help you. Hey it’s not my fault I can’t say no.” Said Yes man “alright the Yes Man fallow me.” Said Arcade

 

***

As Arcade walked up to the Lucky 38 he was met by Major Winters “Hello Major how was it at camp Mccarran?”  Said Acrade “there was still some NCR soldiers still fortifying the base, when they saw us the opened fire she had no choice but to fight.” Said Major Winters “truly a tragedy.” Said Arcade.

Arcade walked into the lucky 38 the could see two securitrons guarding the door and as well as rows of slot machines lining the room. The room was in the same condition as when he entered here with the courier. Arcade wondered if Mr. House’s body was still in the building.

As Arcade, Yesman, and Major Winters went up the elevator to the Penthouse. As they reached the top Yes man drove of off to the giant computer in the room and began to mess with it. “Yes man what are you doing?” Asked Arcade “I’m downloading my neuro-Computational matrix into the Lucky 38’s mainframe. And done.” As yes man said that his robot body dropped to the floor as his smiling face appeared on the screen. “Yes Im now incontrol of the entire strip!” Said Yes man “oh so that’s what the platinum chip was for. So it turns out the platinum chip is a data chip that can upgrade all of Mr. houses securitron.” Said Yes man “well I don’t have the platinum chip the courier does.” Said Arcade “well then my scanners must be broken because I detect the platinum chip down in the Presidential suite. I guess the courier left it there.” Said Yes man. “Excellent then I get the platinum chip from his room and bring it back here.” Said Major Winters.

Last Arcade was waiting for Major Winters to bring him the platinum chip an Enclave officer entered the room. “Mr. president we got word from Helios One that Doctor Smith has taken the base and Is ready to start the next step of the plan.” Said the officer. “Good we can began phase 2.” Said Arcade with a smile.


	5. The third battle for Hoover Dam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter five is out I hope you like it  
> I didn’t like making this chapter. I think I will try to improve on it, I hope you enjoy it

Major Winters entered the Presidential suite  _this room is a mess_ he thought to himself. There were cloths scattered all around the room. There were enough weapons layer out that this room could be called an armory. “I thought the former room of the great courier would be in better shape.” He Said aloud. On one of the  shelves there was a small silver poker chip.  _This must be the platinum chip President Gannon wanted_ he thought.

As Major Winters took the platinum chip he turned to see a cyborg dog sitting in the door way. “Well hello they boy what’s your name?” Asked the Major. The dog gave him a robotic sounding bark. The Major looked at the dogs caller “rex so that’s you name.” Said the Major  patting the dog on it head.

***

While Arcade was waiting for Major Winters Arcad ebegan talking to Yes man about how to take over the Mojave. “First thing you will have to do is meet with the heads of each Family to see how you feel about them.” Said Yes Man “I already took care of that.” Said Arcade “splendid,  next you will need to take care of the Great Kahn’s, the boomers, and the Brotherhood of steel. But since the first two swore there allegiance to the legion and the ladder are dead you shouldn’t bother. Finally you will need to take care of the legion.” Said Yes man “I already have a plan for that.” Arcade remarked “you do, that’s brilliant you are so smart.” Said Yes man “wow you really are a yes man.” Said Arcade

Major Winters walked in to the room with a cyborg dog “I’ve got the platinum chip and I found a little friend.” Said Major Winters “oh you found rex last time I saw him was when I was with Six.” Said Arcade. Arcade took the platinum chip from the Majors hands and placed it in Yes mans computar terminal. “Yes here we go, downloading data now. Hmm it appears to be code to upgrade every securitron on the strip.” Said Yes man “how long would it take to download the upgrade to every securitron?” Asked Arcade “about an hour.” Said Yes man “good then we can began phase 2.” Said Arcade

Arcade pointed at Major Winters “Major go get Colonel Watkins and tell him him it’s time to attack Hoover dam. Then tell Doctor Smith to fire Archimedes at Fortification hill.” Major winters have a salute and left. “Yes man hold down the fort while I’m gone.” Said Arcade “I’ll do my best.” Said Yes man cheerfully.

***

At The fort six was playing with his pip-boy when he saw a new radio station titled Enclave Radio. When Six clicked on the radio station I played music he had never heard before, but that name Enclave six swore he heard that name before. 

 Before he could remember a Legionary approached him “by the orders of Caesar you are to meet him at his tent at once.” Said the legionary.  _What could this be about_ six wondered.

as there Courier entered Caesar’s tent. Six noticed that vulpes was missing. “Lord Caesar you summoned me.” Said Six “come closer courier there something we need to discuss. Earlier today I sent Vulpes to the strip to see if there were any NCR soldiers still remaining before we attack, he hasn’t come back since. I want you to find out what happened to him.”

As six began to leave a centurion ran in the tent screaming “lord Caesar Hoover dam is under attack!” The centurion yelled “what, by who?”

Six and Caesar ran out of the tent, six could see vertibirds flying by. Over Lanius’s camp six saw three lines in the sky before a giant beam of light came crashing down on the camp. “What the Fuck is going on!” Scream Caesar. Lucius ran up to them “the gods they’re angry, oh great Caesar son of Mars what’s going on.” “It’s not the gods it’s the NCR they must be using some pre-war weapon.” Said Six. Six looked up to see three lines forming over Caesars tent. “Run!” Six yelled. 

Law the three men ran from the tent a large beam of light destroyed Caesars tent “welp there goes the auto doc.” Said Six. Six turned around to see a crater where the tent used to be.  _Hopefully ED-E masses it out ok ~~~~ ~~~~_ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~Six thought. Form the fire that had erupted in the camp six saw Legate Lanius running towards them. “Lord Caesar my camp has been entirely destroyed by this enemy what is going on?” Said Lanius angrily “Lanius, I have no idea what going on.” Caesar responded As Lanius and Caesar argued what to do Six noticed a vertibird coming towards them.

The vertibird landed right I front of the four men. Power armor clad soldiers jumped out of the vertibird and surrounded them. Two men in jackets walked towards them “Hello Six did you miss me.” Said one of the men “Arcade what are you doing here?” Said Six “I’m the President of the Enclave and I’m here to fix the Mojave. I just taken Hoover dam now in need to take out the biggest threats. To it you and the Legion.” Said Arcade “Enough I will not allow make threats towards the legion!” Screamed Lanius as he charged at Arcade. Before he could hit on him, the man next to him threw some sort of pulse grenade brought Lanius to the ground. “Colonel would you kindly have the legate take to the Vertibird.” Said Arcade. The colonel nodded “now back to businesses drop you weapons.” Ordered Arcade.

As instructed the three me dropped there weapons on the floor. Caesar dropped his displaser glove on the floor, then Lucius put his machete on the ground, six dropped That gun on the pile. 

“Good, now back to business. Edward Sallow, you under arrest for The Legion war crime in the Mojave. Come quietly and their won’t be any trouble.” Said Arcade “how dare you, I am Caesar son of Mars and leader of Caesars legion. You should know saying that name will give you a slow and painful death. When my reinforcements arive, I will make sure that the Enclave will be erased from history and the only place people will see you is on a cross!” Yelled Caesar “pity we where going to give you a fair trail, but it looks like you’ve twisted my hand.” Arcade raised plasma pistol and shot Caesar turning him into goo. “Lord Caesar no!” Cried Lucius “alright “Courier your turn” Said Arcade pulling a slip of paper from his pocket. “Ahh where to even began let’s start with your most recent. You are under arrest for assisting the Legion in taking Hoover dam, feeding a man to Cannibals, blowing up the Brotherhood of steels bunker, killing a 261 year old man, should I’d continue because the rest of this list is of how many people you have murdered.” Said Arcade “I think killing you would be doing everone a favor, I thought it would be hard to top Caesar but boy do you try.”

Arcade raised his gun but before he could fire, a laser hit him in the chest knocking him down. It was Ed-E but after hitting Arcade a wave of plasma blasts From the Enclave soldiers hit him turning him in to goo “Ed-E No!” Yelled Six.

Lucius grabbed Six’s arm “come on Courier we need to go” the two ran to the Weather monitoring station. Six could see Colonel Watkins and a dozen Enclave soliders running after them. As they entered the weather station Lucius tried to find something to barricaded the door with. “Get ready courier, when they come we will fight them to the death like true warriors.” Said Lucius as he grabbed a machete from a dead legionary. Six reached into his jacket and grabbed Maria “I have a better idea and as a bonus we don’t die. All we need to do is use these stealth boys.” Said six “No absolutely not I will not use Profligate technology!” Argued Lucius “think about it like this way if you die here you can’t avenge Caesar’s death.” Six Replied. Lucius began muttering under his breath “just give me the dam stealth boy.” 

The two cloaked just before Colonel Watkins knocked the door and the Enclave stormed in. “They could have gotten far search the below I want them alive!” Said the Colonel as he exited the building. The enclave soldiers ran down below to the elevators of the securitron vault. Lucius and Six snuck out the door and behind the weather station. “Alright I think the cost is clear.” Said six. Six reached into his jacket and pulled out the Big Mt transportalponder. 

Before Six could use it Colonel Watkins stepper our behind them “I know your there I can see the glow of your pip-boy and I can here you talking.” Said the colonel pointing his gun at them. “Come quietly, I know your unarmed.” Said the colonel “that’s what you think.” Said Six pulling out Maria and firing at Colonel Watkins hitting him in the chest. “Quickly before the other arrive.” Said Lucius. Six pulled out the Big MT transportalponder and prest the trigger teleporting them to the Big empty.

***

Arcade was waiting by the vertibird when a Enclave soldier walked up to him “well then, did you capture the Courier and the legion bodyguard?” Asked Arcade “no sir they escaped, and the killed Colonel Watkins.” Arcade’s fist was clinched “they killed Adam.” Arcade Said with anger in his voice. Arcade took a deep breath “prepare the Vertibirds we’re leaving. There’s nothing left here but ash.”

***

When Legate Lanius woke up all he could see was a white light. As his eyes adjusted to the light he could see people in lab coats walking around in the background. He tried to move he realized he was strapped to a table and his helmet was missing. Lanius was a man walk towards him. “Good your awake I was worried the pulse grenade fried your insides.” Said the blond man “who are you? where am I? What’s going on?” Said Lanius “You are at Fort Independence home of the Enclave. As for who I am, I am Arcade Gannon President of the Enclave.” Said the man “wait I remember you. You where at fortification hill.” Said Lanius “good you still have your memory.” Said arcade “why am I strapped to a table?” Asked Lanius “I have heard a lot about you Lanius. Your are the monster of the east, you were able to take on waves of legionaries alone. If any of those rumors are true I didn’t want you waking up and slaughtering the entire base.” Said arcade “You are right to fear me, when I am free I will crucify you profligate!” Lanius yelled

“Let me tell you a story Lanius. There was once a man named Frank Horrigan. He was brute of a man, he was the Enclave’s greatest creation. His name was feared through out the wasteland. Until the Chosen one killed him. You see Lanius I want you to be the next Frank Horrigan, I want you to be the Enclave Greatest soldier. I have outfits you with Frank Horrigan’s old armor and mini gun, I had updated your helmet to work as a power armor helmet. I had you sword sharpened.” 

Arcade turned around and saw Lanius laughing  “you are a fool if you think I would help. My loyalty is to The legion. Said Lanius “the legion  is destroyed and Caesar along with it.” Said Arcade “then I have nothing left to live for.” Said Lanius “the Enclave is giving you a second chance. Fight for us and everyone will fear your name. You will be unmatched in combat and bring the Enclave to victory. You will go down in history as one of America’s greatest hero’s.” Said Arcade “what do you want me to do?” Asked Lanius “bring me the Courier.” 


	6. The man in the high rollers suite

It’s been 1 month since the Enclave took over the Mojave. The Courier is still missing, rumors say he’s died or went east deep into legion territory. Cass was at the Prospector saloon in Good springs drowning her self in whiskey.

Cass has been to the Prospecter saloon more recently since the Enclave banned anyone who want enclave from going to the base at the long 15 and the Atomic Wrangler is now full of drunk Enclave soldiers. She has felt like shit recently and not because of her alcoholism. I could be that she misses the old days when she adventured with Six.

Though that is in the past. Everything changed when Six helped the legion. He is now in hiding because of it more then what he deserves for helping them. Arcade is now the President of the Enclave but there’s something different about him, his broadcasts on enclave radio have been different from trying to teach people American history and literature to find the courier at all costs, he has also been very reclusive recently. That wouldn’t be a problem if that didn’t mean Patriot Lanius and colonel Winters were left in charge. 

Cass emptied another bottle of whiskey “another one.” Said Cass “that’s your fourteenth one.” Replied Trudy “I know I can count that means I’m not drunk enough.” 

As Trudy gave Cass another bottle a messenger walked over to here. “Rose of Sharon Cassidy?” Said the man “yeah what do you want.” Said cass angrily “I’ve got a letter here for you.” Said the man “oh sorry.” Said Cass taking the letter. She opened it

**Dear Cass**

**Its been awhile since we last talked. I think we should have a little meet up for old times sake. I know probably you don’t want to see me but it’s important that you do. Meet me at Nipton in the town hall on Tuesday at 10:00.**

**from C**

 ***

 

**1 month ago**

 When Lucius woke up on the cold hard floor in some strange metal room. In front of stood the Courier. “Good your awake I was worried that your organs were fried when we teleported from the Fort.” Said the courier “so that was real I thought is was some bad dream. How long was I out?” Asked Lucius “two hours I think. I was to lazy to put you in the auto doc so I left you on the floor. I would get you some coffee but the coffee machine won’t stop yelling at me.” Said six “enough of you jokes where am I.” Said Lucius angrily “your at a secret old world facility. That’s the best way to describe it with out sounding like a jet addict.”

Lucius got up and grabbed his machete “take me back Courier, with Caesar and the other high ranking officials dead that would leave Aurelius in charge I must go assist him in a counterattack against the Enclave.” Six took a sip from his trust Vault 13 canteen “fine by me go on a suicide mission. I’m staying here Arcade wants me dead, there’s no way I’m going back to the Mojave.” Said Six “Caesar was wrong about you, you are a coward.” Said Lucius “I prefer being a coward then being suicidal.” Six said taking another sip from his canteen. “I don’t know what Caesar saw In you.” Said Lucius. 

Six began to back to what Benny when he first went two the fort.  _He said something about a yes guy was it, Yes man that was it. someone who could control the securitrons_ he remembered. “Ok Lucius I’ll take you back to the Mojave. I have to head to the Tops anyway.” Lucius looked confused “I thought you were going to hide here for the rest of your life, what changed?” Asked Lucius “When is met Benny at the fort he told me that there was someone at the Tops that could control the securitrons. If we find him I could use the securitron to take Arcade down.” Lucius had a face of disgust “you know you remind me more of vulpes. Only you two can be that low and dishonorable.” Six was getting tired of his complaining.

Six looked at Lucius nearly broken machete “Lucius wait one second.” Said six as he walked over to another room bringing back a laser axe. “Here you go buddy you might need this.” Six handed the axe to him “one, never call me Buddy we are not friends, two I would rather die then use profligate technology.” Said Lucius angrily “well this profligate technology can cut through power armor.” Lucius quickly grabbed it “just so you know I’m taking this to destroy it.” Said Lucius “what ever you say friend.” Lucius grunted.

***

When they arrived at the Caesar’s legion safe house there they found Aurelius of Phoenix sitting by a campfire “Aurelius what are you doing here? Why aren’t you at cottonwood cove?” Asked Lucius “The Enclave came and destroyed the Camp. The blond man who called himself there President Said Caesar was dead and Lanius is captured, he demanded we hand over the courier. I told him we didn’t have the courier he killed all of the remaining Legionnaires. He asked again and again I said we didn’t have him. If it wasn’t for a Enclave soldiers confirming it I would be dead as well. He then told me to go back to Flagstaff and tell them the Enclaves message, to never return to the Mojave. I complied and left like a dog with its tail between its legs. How did you survive I thought you died with Caesar?” “The courier and I escaped to an old world facility, I can back help you in a counterattack.” Said Lucius “I’m afraid there is no counterattack our only option is to return to flagstaff.” Said Aurelius “that’s it we’re not going to avenge Caesars death!” Yelled Lucius “I’m sorry Lucius with Caesar and Lanius gone there’s no one left in charge we need to go back and restore order.” Said Aurelius. 

Lucius walked over to Six “Courier it appears that there is not going to be a counterattack. every fiber of my being wants to throw up when I say this let’s go with your plan.” It looked like it physically hurts Lucius to say it “I’m sorry could you say that again I could here you.” Said Six smirking “don’t push it.” Said Lucius “fine, I’m glad you could see it my way. There’s one problem with Arcade searching for me, we will have to wait until he thinks I’m gone for good.” Lucius nodded “sounds solid.” Said Lucius “well then let’s get to work.”

***

**Present Day**

When Cass reached Nipton she could still smell the burnt pile of bodies. 

As she entered the Town hall a gun was put to her head “Cass!” The voice lowering the gun. “its so good to see you I see you got my message.” It’s was Six and he was with an old legionary. “Well well well if it isn’t The Great Courier Six, I thought you would be Far East by now.” Said Cass “it’s so good to know that you believed I was alive.” Six Said with a smile. “I knew you weren’t dead, because If you were I couldn’t beat you for joining the Legion.” The smile on Six’s face went away “your not here to kill me are you?” Asked Six “no Six I’m not, the Mojave has turned to shit thanks to Arcade. Yes he made it safe but he has everyone living in fear that the Enclave is going to turn them and there family into goo if they step out of line.” Six shook his head “it’s really that bad.” Said six “it is, you should have seen wat they did to the vault 3 fiends. They flew in and killed them all with mini nukes and Gatling Lasers there’s nothing left but ash. Sure they were fiends but it was brutal.” Said Cass “so who’s your friend?” Said Cass pointing to Lucius “oh that’s Lucius he was one of Caesar bodyguards before he died.” Responded Six. Lucius nodded at Cass 

Cass took about the note Six sent “so why exactly did you want me here?” Asked Cass “well you see we need to get into the strip and with your caravan I believe we can.

Cass gave six a look of anger “did you even listen to a word I said when we traveled together!” Yelled Cass “I’m going to be completely honest with you, I never payed attention to anything my companions have to say.” Cass but her hand over her face and sighed “if you listened to anything I said you would now that my caravan was destroyed!” Screamed Cass “oh that’s just great Courier we’ve been sitting on our ass for an entire month for nothing!” Yelled Lucius  “Listen guys  I don’t have a plan just an outline of one all the rest is improvised.” “Lord knows that’s true.” Interrupted Cass “like I was saying all we have to do is make it to to the Tops meet with this Yes man, use the securitrons to defeat Arcade.” Exclaimed Six “not to burst you bubble of delusions but the Enclave has complete control of the strips and the securitron army.” Said Cass “this was a gigantic waste of time.” Said Lucius 

as the three argued a eyebot burst through the door “is it Enclave?” Cass Asked “if it was it would have started shooting.” Said Six

As they stared the eyebot started to play a message. “Hello Courier it took me some time to find you. If it wasn’t for your friend I wouldn’t have. You don’t know me but I know you we have some business to take care of. This will decide the fate of the Mojave. Come meet me in the divide, There is an entrance near Primm. Come alone this is between us couriers. It is time for you to go on the lonesome road.

the message stopped and the eyebot fell on the ground. “I recognize that voice it’s from old legionary named Ulysses.” Said Lucius “what does he want with you?” Asked Cass “I don’t know but I’m going to find out.” Said Six “you can’t seriously be thinking about going alone.” Said Cass “i‘m not, I know a trap when I see one.” Said Six “what does he mean when he said the fate of the Mojave?” Asked Lucius “I don’t know, but where going to find out.” Said Six


	7. Into the divide

* * *

As Six, Lucius, and Cass reached the entrance to the divide they notice graffiti on the walls with the number 6 next to words saying Divide.

As they got closer they saw the entrance it was an old bus with the words lonesome roads on it. “This looks welcoming.” Said Cass sarcastically “Legend has it that once someone enters the divide they never come out.” Said Lucius “well clearly Ulysses did.” Said Six “well what are we waiting for let’s go into death canyon.” Said Cass 

***

 It was special day for colonel Winters because something was finally happing. After destroying the fiends at vault 3 the Mojave has been remotely quiet. This was fine at first, but soon he found himself longing for something exciting.

The president had called him and Lanius to his office at the lucky 38. The President has been reclusive recently since colonel Watkins death. Winters couldn’t blame him he missed his old friend as well, he had missed the long discussions about the state of America. Patriot Lanius isn’t a person who you would call and intellectual. The Colonel now held his old friends rank this put him in second in command of the Enclave, this was a good thing if he could become president he could get rid of Lanius, he didn’t want that brute turning America into Caesars legion.

when Colonel Winters entered Arcades office he found Patriot Lanius already there. He also found the president in his usual Enclave jacket as well looking well rested.This was a better then he looked back at vault 3 were he had bags under his eyes and looked liked he hadn’t showered in weeks. The president also had a devilish grin. “Welcome Colonel I’m glad you could have joined us.” The colonel saw Arcade pore a glass Of wine. “Today is a very special day gentlemen do you know why?” The to men shrugged. “Earlier today Our eye-bot scouts took images out side of Primm of a group of drifters that have a striking similarity to Courier six and praetorian Lucius, as well as a Rose of Sharon Cassidy. Audio reveals that there heading to the divide. I want them brought to me alive.”

Lanius kneeled before Arcade “you can count on me President Gannon. I will do it for America’s glory.” Colonel Winters could see he was just doing it to gain the Presidents favor.

***

As the trio entered the divide they could see a valley of rubble before them. “Did the Bombs do this?” Asked Cass “no, I remember a few years back there was a small town where I delivered a package too. It was were the crater is now.” Said Six “what was in the package?” Asked Lucius “don’t know. It’s against policy for a courier to look inside a package.” Said Six 

to the right of them was a door with the words courier 6 painted on it. As they entered they saw more graffiti on the walls. “I feel like we’re walking into a trap.” Said Cass with here fun at the ready “I know that, but this is the only way in.” Said Six

as they entered a room they saw a capsule with an eyebot in it. “That looks like your eyebot Courier.” Said Lucius “no that’s not possible.” Said Six 

beside the capsule there was a computer terminal. Six walked up to it and clicked open capsule. The capsule door opened up and the eyebot came out and a strange noise began to play. “Ralphie fly far fly fast.” Said the eyebot. “ED-E, is that really you!” The eyebot gave a beep “I thought you died!” Yelled Six. The eyebot gave a beep back “how is this possible!” ED-E gave another beep “oh so your a clone.” Lucius leaned over to Cass “do you know what’s found on?” Asked Lucius “I’m just as confused as you are.” Replied Cass “I’m so glad to see you I thought you died.” Said Six

 ED-E flew over to a machine on the wall and and used his arc welder on it. The machine as a commissary and inside was riot gear and a riot helmet. “Thanks ED-E, now I can wear something other then Benny’s suit.” Said Six “so are we not going to talk about the magic eyebot clone.” Said Lucius “Listen buddy You should stop asking questions, because they never get answered.” Said Cass “that’s not the weirdest thing to happen to me there’s also a teleporting man in a fedora.” Said six “your insane I’m convinced.” Said Lucius 

after Six Put on the riot gear the trio walked a chamber with a rocket in it. “What is that.” Said Cass “it looks like a giant metal spear.” Said Lucius. ED-E mad a beep “ED-E says it’s a nuclear missile.” Said Six “it’s has the old world flag on it.” Said Cass pointing at the side of the missile. 

As they began to walk up the stairs ED-E began to play an audio clip. “Eyebot Duraframe universal interface override system. This is Dr. Whitley presiding. We’ve boasted the signal of ED-E’s buffer system. This should ensure connectivity and control. ED-E, when ever your ready.” A beep could be heard in the recording “Yes! Success! ED-E was able to override the test panel. Now let’s began to test his arc welder.” The recording ended “Courier you Eyebot speaks.” Said Lucius. “ED-E, who was that? Asked Six. ED-E began to beep “so he was your creator.” Said Six “maybe the flag on the side of the rocket triggered a memory.” Said Cass 

The gang walked up the stairs next to the rocket and entered a room full of corpses. “What happened here.” Said Cass “those bodies there Legion frumentarii.” Said Lucius “their bodies their flesh is completely gone.” Said Six.

As they stared at the corpses ED-E began to play another recording. “Dr. Grant what the Hell are you doing.” Said the male voice “oh Dr. Whitley, you’ve been lacking in results lately. Colonel autumn told me to begin testing.” Said the female voice “you didn’t even turn off his pain receptors. Your hurting him!” Said the mail voice. “Look Doctor I’ve raised his radio range by 60%.” Said the female voice. “Get out.” Said the male voice. The recording ended “That Dr. Grant sounded like a war crime waiting to happen.” Said Six ED-E gave a beep back. “first colonel Winters now colonel autumn, did everyone in the US military have season names. 

Around the corner was a room with a symbol on the ground. The symbol has a shield with red white and blue on it. There was some Latin that Six couldn’t read. “What does that say Lucius.” Asked Six pointing at the symbol “the ends justify the means.” Lucius Replied.

In front of them was a desk with a dead ghoul behind it. The ghoul was in a Generals uniform similar to the one arcade and colon Watkins wear. Beside the ghoul was a 10mm pistol. “Maybe the guy shot himself.” Said Cass “I wonder why?” Said Six “in front of the ghoul was a computer terminal. On the terminal read America department of nuclear defense. There were multiple terminal entries. The first one was a letter. 

**Dear General shepherd**

**Something big is happening, China is preparing to launch her ICBM’s toward the US prepare for a counterattack. Be on high alert. The president is being evacuated to the oil rig. Please stand by for more information.**

**From secretary of defense John Watson.**

below the message was a terminal key for mainframe Access. Six click the key and two terminal entries. One said disable security bots the other said unlock door. Six clicked both. After he exited the terminal the door next to them opened up revealing a hall way with more dead mean and security bots.

***

As Colonel Winters flew to the divide he felt uneasy. It could be because he’s sitting next to Lanius, or even the legends he heard of the divide that now one ever comes back.

Colonel Winters began to make some small talk with Lanius “so do you know anything about the divide?” Asked Winters “I’ve heard stories about things that lurk there. They might be true. Caesar sent a small legion battalion to capture, they never returned.” This didn’t make colonel Winters feel better. “What do you know about it?” Lanius Asked “before the bombs dropped there was a military base there with nuclear warheads. I’m hoping there are some still intact.” Said colonel Winters “ah it all makes sense now your afraid that we’re walking into a death trap. Don’t worry Colonel you have bigger thing to be afraid of.” Lanius Said with a malicious tone in his voice. This made colonel Winters feel uncomfortable.

***

As the gang exited the missile base a strange voice came from ED-E. “There’s your single faint but there. Charging ahead like the rest of our brothers. Blood in your eyes. Heard tales of you leaving with our brothers east. Hiding from the Enclave. I knew you would stay not In your nature to act cowardly.” Said the voice. “Ulysses I presume.” Said Six “not my given name but the one I go by. I took me awhile for me to get you to come. It took the Eyebot to finally get you to come here Courier.” Said Ulysses. “What is going on here Ulysses? Why have you summoned us?” Said Lucius “I thought I told you to come alone. This is a conflict between couriers. This is a road for you to walk alone.” Ulysses Said with a since of frustration in his voice. “Doesn’t matter the divide will sort you out. It is good to here from you head praetorian Lucius. I thought you died with Lord Caesar.” Said Ulysses “no, the Courier helped me escape.” Said Lucius “if your here to kill me your going to have to wait your turn there’s a long list of people who want me dead.” Said Six “no not kill you not yet at least. Caesars words couriers don’t kill couriers. I want you to see the divide, I want you to see your work.” Said Ulysses “What work? In your message you said something about having a solution for the problem in the Mojave.” Said Six “ Yes, I have a solution one you have taught me, in the Mojave the bear and bull were to to busy weakening themselves that they didn’t notice the old flag rising again. When the eagle swooped in and took the Mojave for itself. The eagle will take over both the land of the bear and bull if it’s not stopped. But that doesn’t mean you will be forgiven for your sins Courier. The divide will judge you like it did the  me and the marked men.” Said Ulysses “marked men so that’s what those ghouls are.” Said Cass “the gas in the divide burned them from the inside  while the radiation burned them from the outside.” Responded Ulysses “Ulysses, I hold the rank equal to a centurion. You will stand down now.” Said Lucius “I’m sorry Lucius, I may still hold respect for my brothers but I no longer work for the bull or Caesar. There is no bear or bull in the divide only madness.” Said Ulysses “I don’t understand what did I do to you.” Said Six “journey into the divide take a look at your work. In the end you will see what you have done. Till we meet again Courier.”  


	8. War in the divide

As the trio reached Hopeville. Six heard a bullet wiz by his head, there were marked men shooting at them from the missile base. “Get down!” Yelled Six. Cass began to fire at the ghouls. A marked man with a flamer ran up behind them. Before he could do anything Lucius threw his proton axe into his chest.

after the battle the gang began to deeper into Hopeville. As they got farther in the ruins of the town they noticed trucks with nuclear warheads on the back of them. “I sure hope they aren’t still active.” Said Cass “I’m sure they are the’ve been rusting there for over a hundred years.” Said Six

as they were talking ED-E began to transmit another one of Ulysses messages. “Good, you made it to Hopeville in one peace. Up ahead you will find a laser detonator that will help you detonate the warheads in your way.” Ulysses exclaimed “are you crazy if We detonate one it’s going to kill us all!” Yelled Cass “the laser detonator neutralize the Uranium making the bombs explosions tame. It is closer to a mini nuke.” Said Ulysses “the ghouls some of them are frumentarii.” Said Lucius “Yes, Caesar sent forces to take the divide. The bear did the same. As they fought the divides air turned burned them from the inside. There minds warping the only thing keeping them sane is there flag. They now are together not as Bear nor bull but as marked men.” Exclaimed Ulysses “alright then we better get going. See you soon Ulysses.” Said Six “Trust me Courier I’ll be waiting.” Said Ulysses as ED-E ended the single.

***

 As the gang walked down into a street with the end blocked by a warhead. Six noticed the old world flag painted in blue.

Before Six could say anything gun fire began to be heard above them. “It’s a trap!” Yelled Lucius. There were rockets being fired at them in quick succession. “I can’t see we’re its coming from!” Yelled Cass. Six pulled out Maria and shot two makes men coming towards them.

Out of the building in front of them a marked man with Lanius’s mask and a flamer ran out. Lucius ran at him with his proton axe poised to strike. Lucius stuck him in the chest before he could fire. “You dare dress in the image of the great legate Lanius!” Yelled Lucius.

From out of nowhere a spray of bullets hit Lucius in the back. Lucius made a out a scream of pain. Six saw Lucius on the ground. “Cass cover me!” Said Six as rushed over to Lucius dragging him into the building. Cass soon fallowed. “Are you all right?” Asked Six “it’s just a scratch, I’ve felt worse at the first battle of Hoover dam.” Responded Lucius “we have to checkout that wound.” Said Six

in the background the could he an explosion. We can’t help Lucius if we’re trapped in this hell hole. Said Cass

they could here talking up stares. “Cass take care of Lucius make sure he doesn’t kill himself. I’m going up to take care of those marked men.” Cass nodded in response. 

Six ran up the stairs gun in hand. At the top where three marked men one had a rocket launcher the others had sniper rifles. Six threw a frag grenade killing one. Six rushed up shooting the ghoul with the rocket launcher killing him. The last ghoul tackled Six and pulled out a Bowie knife. The two wrestled but six managed to push him off. As the ghoul fell back Six picked up Maria and shot him.

with the ghouls were dead Six picked up the rocket launcher it had a word on the side red glare. Six noticed four marked men running towards the building. Six aimed the red glare and fired in was like a machine gun, it fired rockets one after another killing the marked men. 

“I’m definitely keeping you” Said six. Six noticed on the desk behind him a strange divide that looked like a c4 detonator. It was the laser detonator. 

Six ran downstairs to check on his friends. “How’s Lucius?” Asked Six “He’ll live.” Said Cass “I told you I’m fine,” Said Lucius “not with that wound. Your not in any condition to fight.” Said Cass “we can’t leave him here.” Said Six “I’m telling you I’m fine.” When Lucius tried to stand he gave a screech of pain. “We should leave it’s obvious that Ulysses sent us into a trap.” Said Cass “not exactly if found the laser detonator on the roof.” Said Six “well we can’t continue on with Lucius as dead wait.” Said Cass “and we can’t leave we’d be walking back into Enclave territory. Said Six 

Cass took a deep breath “you have the laser detonator you can go on without us. I’ll stay here with Lucius and try to find a med kit.” Six shook his head “no I’m not leaving you guys here in without help.” Said Six “six I’ve been out In the wasteland before you were shot I can defend myself. And it’s like Ulysses Said this is your road to walk alone.” Said Cass. “Fine, try not to get drunk and kill Lucius.” Said Six as he turned around and walked towards the door. “And try not to get shot in the head again.” Remarked Cass.

 ***

“Colonel We found a landing spot in hopeville.” Said the pilot of the vertibird. “Very good soldier set here down.” Said colonel Winters. 

Colonel winters get a slight feeling of relief that they we landing until he remembered they we’re about to land in the divide. Colonel Winters was stuck in a vertibird with patriot Lanius for around four hours the ride went as well as anyone would expect.

As colonel Winters left the vertibird he was fallowed by Lanius and four enclave soldiers. He looked around it looked like a war zone. Colonel Winters noticed skinned bodies on the ground, he could feel a shiver go down his spin. “Are those ghouls?” Said one of the soldiers “there in legion and ncr outfits.” Said another soldier. “I recognize these men. Caesar sent them to take the divide they never returned. I guess we found out what happened to them.” Said Lanius.

in the distance Colonel Winters notice nuclear warheads on trucks. Colonel Winters pointed to a soldier “go investigate the warheads see if there still intact.” The soldiers nodded and walked over to the warheads. “Sir, my Geiger counter is reading high levels of radiation from the warheads.” Yelled the soldier

“so your theory was correct, Mars’s Spears are still intact.” Said Lanius who sneaked up behind the colonel. This made colonel Winters give of a small shriek. “Wait what do you mean Mars’s Spears?” Asked the colonel heavily breathing. “That’s what Mars used to punish man by turning the world into the wasteland.” Said Lanius “What no! It’s not Mars it was communist China who nuked the U.S., we then retaliated destroying the red menace.” Said colonel Winters “this proves that our god America is the strongest.” Said Lanius “yeah right...our god America.” He did want to explain The entire history of the United States to Lanius. 

“This does change the situation. Trooper tell the other vertibird teams to scout ahead to see if this is the only salvageable warheads. As well as contact the president to update on the situation.” Said colonel Winters.

Before anyone could act out his orders there was a giant boom near by “what the Hell.” Said colonel Winters.

***

Six was pointed the laser detonator at the warhead at the end of the street. Six took a deep breath. “ED-E cross your fingers this doesn’t turn us to dust.” Six said. he pulled the trigger of the detonator and it fired a laser at the warhead. The the war head exploded making a large bang sound and sending shrapnel everywhere. What was left was a small mushroom cloud similar to one a mini nuke would make. Six room a rad-x and walked through behind it was an entrance to a tunnel. The night vision helmet barely illuminated the area. Ever voice in his head was screaming this is a bad idea.

there was a noise in the distance an unmistakable noise of propeller blades rotating. Six looked up to see fourteen vertibirds fly by. Six could see the E on the side of each vertibird as it passed by. The enclave were here and now all the voices in his head were saying the cave looks pretty good right know.

Six and ED-E ran into the cave. As he ran in the entrance to the tunnel collapsed now he was trapped in there. He realized in the heat of the moment he left Cass and Lucius alone out there. I didn’t matter now that the entrance was gone if he wanted to help them he would need to find an exit. “ED-E use you scanner to find us a way out of here. 

As they ventured into the cave a growl was heard from behind a corner. Six looked over to see a death claw walking around an old truck. _Why_ _god_ _why_ _do_ _you_ _hate_ _me_? Six thought to himself When he looked back he saw the death claw walk into the back of the truck he then heard a horrifying screech as a death claw head came flying out the end of the truck. And a black creature ran out. “ED-E What have we gotten ourselves into?”


	9. Lonesome roads

Six and ED-E where on high alert walking through the tunnel. If a creature could rip a death claw in half with ease what chance did they have. As they rounded a corner they found a dead NCR ranger. “I guess this guy had a run in with those creatures. Let’s hope we don’t end up the same as him.” Said Six ED-E replied with a beep. Next to him was a flare gun. “I guess I could use this for later.” Said six picking it up.

Six and Ed-E reached a another pass this time there was a hole in front of path. A loud hiss came from the pit, Out of the hole came a black scaly claw. Six pulled out the red glare he got of the marked man at Hopeville. Six took aim. A reptilian monster with glowing eyes emerged from the pit . Six fired his rockets at the monster killing it. “Well I guess that wasn’t as bad as we thought eh ED-E.” ED-E gave a nervous beep “what are you scared about i just turned that thing into rubble.” Six then turned around and saw a swarm of those monsters crawling towards him. “Oh shit ED-E run!”

Six ran as fast as he could. Not stopping to see if they were still following him. After a minute or two of running six looked over his shoulder to see that the monsters had stopped following him. Six stopped to catch his breath. “Now I’m going to have crippling fear from tunnels just like how I’m now afraid of radio’s and missing organs.” Six said to himself.

as six was catching his breath he was tackled by one of the cave monsters. The creature roared in his face. Six was trying to push the monsters head away from his face. The monster scratched his helmet cracking one of the lenses. A laser blast hit the monster in the back allowing six to push it of him. Six pulled out Maria the went into vats and aimed at the creatures head. He then shot it several times killing it. “ED-E I wonder if Cass and Lucius are in as bad as a situation as we are.”

***

“No! Absolutely not”  Lucius. “I thought a high ranking legionary as your self wouldn’t mind a glass of alcohol.” Said Cass “is legionaries don’t get drunk when we are in hostile territory!” Yelled Lucius “and here I thought the legion couldn’t get worse.” Said Cass taking a sip of whiskey. “A legionary must be focused at all times. Most importantly he must not become a slave to the bottle like the Profligates of the New Vegas.” Said Lucius. “That’s Good means I don’t have to share.” Said Cass taking another sip.

were running low on medicine I’m going to go look for a med kit to help your back.” Said Cass “Don’t give me those profligate chems I only need healing powder to heal my wounds.” Said Lucius “let’s see how well your healing powder does when your wounds get infected.” Cass remarked. “I’ve lasted this long haven’t I.” Said Lucius “what ever.” Said Cass 

Cass left the building and walked into the street. It was a lot more quiet since the all marked men were dead. Cass stalked over to the neighboring building. The inside was a mess but at the end of the room was a duffle bag inside were two auto inject stimpacks, a flare gun, and a MRE. 

Cass walked upstairs to the upper level of the building. On the top floor was a med kit, and inside was a stimpack, a fresh water bottle, and a med-x. “It’s going to be hard to make Lucius take this.” Cass Said to herself. 

As Cass ran back down the stars, but before she made it out the door a pulse grenade flew into the room. The shock knock Cass to the ground. Two power armored soldiers walked into the door followed by a man in a overcoat.

“Are you sure she’ll be fine?” Asked the man in the overcoat. “Yes sir, she will be out for a while but we can revive her colonel.” Said one of the soldiers. “Good work soldier. Take here back to the vertibird. The president will be very pleased.” Said the colonel. _Colonel_ _wait this is colonel Winters. They must be taking her to Arcade. This isn’t good._ Cass thought to herself before she blacked out. 

***

As Lucius was waiting for Cass still get back he heard foot steps out side. He grabbed his proton Axe. An enclave soldier walked in. Lucius threw his proton axe killing the soldier. Another soldier came in and threw Lucius to the ground. “If you think you will live your are fool. I am the head of Caesars praetorian guard!” Said Lucius.

Lucius then heard the sound of heavy foots steps walk in the door “it’s good to see that you still have a fighting spirit at your age head praetorian.” Said a familiar voice. “Lanius is that you?” Said Lucius. “It is, it’s good to see that you didn’t die with Caesar.” Said Lanius. “Why are you with the Enclave?” Asked Lucius “the Enclave are impressed with my skills so recruited me to help them bring balance to the Mojave. I am now Patriot Lanius. I’m bring back the old world better then Caesar could have ever imagined.” Said Lanius “your a traitor. You betrayed Caesar you betrayed the legion!” Yelled Lucius. Lucius tried to stand up to attack Lanius. When he stud up Lanius punches him back down. “You have the spirit of a Phoenix I will enjoy breaking it. I hope you enjoy sharing a cell with vulpes. Take home away.” Said Lanius.

The enclave soldiers grabbed Lucius and carried him out the door. As he was being carried out he noticed Lanius walk over to another man who had captured the profligate girl. The soldier carrying him walked over to three other enclave soldiers. “Can you help me here this guy is heavier then he looks.” Said the soldier. 

All Lucius could think about was how he had let down Caesar, he was now captured and going to be tortured. No he’s not going down that easy he’d be dammed if he was going to let Lanius torture him. If he’s going to die he’s going to die with honor like a true Legionary 

lucius noticed a plasma grenade on the soldiers belt. Lucius carefully pulled the pin. if he’s going to die he’s taking all these degenerates with him. His final thoughts rolled threw his head of his time in the legion. Proudly serving Caesar and with a smile on his face he yelled. “True to Caesar!” As he said it the plasma grenade exploded. 

***

as colonel Winters exited the building with the girl Lanius walked up to him “we done colonel you captured the girl I hope it wasn’t to difficult of a task.” Said Lanius. Colonel Winters didn’t care for Lanius sly remarks. Before the colonel could respond he here a man shout “True to Caesar!” And then an explosion occurred. “What was that?” Said colonel Winters. Lanius gave off a growl.

The two walked over to find two piles of goo and two other bodies. “What happened here?” Said Colonel Winters “isn’t it obvious it was a suicide bombing the legionary took his own life rather then be captured.” Said Lanius. So I guess you prisoner was more trouble then he’s worth. Clearly you should have tied his hand by I guess that would be to hard for you.” Said  colonel Winters with a grin. Lanius growled. 

As colonel Winters and Lanius took the girl back to the vertibird an enclave eyebot flew up to them “Hello boys how’s it going in the divide?” Said Arcade. “Good mr president, we’ve got the girl, but winters failed to notice that Lucius had a plasma grenade. Thanks to him we lost three men.” Said Lanius. Colonel Winters could feel his blood boil. “You lie in front of the president! You were the one who captured Lucius I went after miss Cassidy!” Said colonel Winters. “Thats enough colonel. We can settle this dispute when you get back to new Vegas. The good news is that you at least captured Cass.” Said Arcade “we are sending here back on a vertibird immediately.” Said colonel Winters. “Very Good colonel. On more important news Have you captured Courier six?” Asked Arcade “not yet sir.” Replied colonel Winters. “You mean you let him slip away!” Said Arcade “no sir, he must have went ahead of there group.” Said colonel Winters. “Find him and don’t come back on til you do! Do you hear me!” Yelled Arcade “yes sir, Mr. President we also found intact nuclear warheads he in the divide.” Said colonel Winters. “Interesting have your vertibird teams take them back to fort independence. I’ll send more vertibirds to assist.” Said Arcade  “thank you Mr. president.” Said Lanius. The presidents transmission ended. “Well, then let’s hunt down a courier.” Said colonel Winters.

***

As six continued to run through the cave eventually saw the end. “Oh thank god!” He said. As began to walk towards it a death claw walked in. Six quickly hid behind a rock. _Why_ _do_ _I_ _say_ _things_. He thought to himself.

Six pulled out the glare gun.  _maybe_   _it_ _would_   _follow_ _the_ _light_. Six thought to himself. Six shot the flare but hit the death claw instead. The flare lit the death claw on fire. The death claw ran pass six farther into the cave while giving a screech of pain. “I guess that worked out better then I imagined.” Said Six. 

When six and ED-E left the cave. ED-E started to play another message “Good you made it out of the cave alive. And it appears your friends aren’t with you. I told you the divide would sort you out.” Said Ulysses “What where those things in the cave?” Asked Six “they are tunnel crawlers. They stay deep beneath the earth waiting for prey to fall into there trap.” Said Ulysses “I have to go back to get my friends.” Said Six “you are to late Courier. The Eagle has landed and have taken your friends. The roads ahead will be patrolled by the Eagle.  Come meet me at my temple courier it is time we ended this.” Said Ulysses “I don’t understand Why do you want me?” Asked Six “for years I searched for a place to lay down my flag. The one place I do you show up.” Said Ulysses. “I’ve never met you!” Six was starting to get angry. “not personal no, you had a package destroying the one place I could have placed down my flag.” Said Ulysses. “Listen were both Legion Caesar would want us to fight.” Said Six “I was once apart of a tribe called the twisted hairs when Vulpes showed up we should of know he didn’t see us as an ally. We we were annexed I still proudly served the legion and Caesar. When I told Caesar about the dam and new Vegas he became indeed by it. It consumed his soul. That’s when I realized that I couldn’t really call the legion home. so I bid farewell to my brothers and left the legion searching for a place where I could lay down my flag. “That is nice but can you please explain how I fit in to all of this!” Yelled Six “one day I saw a courier walking through the wasteland. I was fascinated how the Mojave sorted you out. I followed you one day until you reached a town This was a small town but it had potential to become a national that would even rival the bear and bull. Until you brought a package their that destroyed it.” Said Ulysses. “So you are blaming me for something I did not do!” Six yelled. “I don’t blame you for destroying my home I blame you for opening my eyes.” Said Ulysses. “Stop being vague!” Said Six “I will explain everything when you reach my temple. See you soon Courier.” Said Ulysses. “Wait no your going to answer my questions!” But Ulysses had already hung up. “You know ED-E I don’t know who’s more obsessed with me him or Arcade.


	10. Enclave in the valley.

In front of six stood a large bridge made of stone. It resembled the top of the Hoover dam. As six and ED-E began there journey across. Six noticed the destroyed cars that littered the freeway.

ED-E tunes to six and began to play a mother recording. “I can’t believe this. How could you even think this is ok colonel.” Said Dr Whitley. A small voice could be heard in the recording but it was to quiet to be heard. “Yes, I understand. Ok, goodbye sir.” A small click was heard in the recording followed by a sigh from Dr. Whitley. This is wrong don’t they understand that this will kill him.” Dr. Whitley said to himself. A beep was then heard. “Oh ED-E, how long where you listening?” Another beep was heard. “ED-E I think I have a job for you.” Then the recording ended. “I guess the man really cared about you.” Said Six. ED-E Responded with a beep “wait ED-E do you record everything you hear. ED-E gave a humorous beep. “ED-E we should discuss what you record.” ED-E gave another beep “no ED-E I don’t want to here human mating noises that’s just... wrong.” 

Six could feel the suns heat beaming down on him. Six took of his helmet, he didn’t need his helmet anyway the lens was cracked.

As Six and ED-E moved on they reached a truck surrounded by dead marked men. The goo by the truck was a dead give away who did it. Six looted the body’s findings more stimpacks and rockets for his red glare. Six also found an intact breathing mask. Six used it to replace his helmet.

after that six and ED-E’s path was blocked by a wall. As the two were starring at the massive structure bullets began to fire at them. “Marked men!” Six Screamed. Six and ED-E ducked behind a destroyed car the sound of bullets bouncing of the car was constant. Six noticed a warhead stuck in the side of the wall. six pulled out his Laser detonator and fired it at the war head. In a massive explosion the wall game crumbling down. “That’s one way to get ride of a problem eh ED-E.” Said Six. ED-E Replied with an annoyed beep. 

Walking along the highway Six began to hear a faint buzzing sound. Looking up he saw a vertibird flying towards them. “ED-E hide!” Yelled Six. The vertibird bird flew by dropping of a team of enclave soldiers. They started running in six’s direction. “I guess they saw us.” Said six pulling out the red glare. Six fired his rockets knocking over two but not seeming to kill them. Six dodging plasma fire he reloaded the red glare. It was repetitive he would manage to kill one or knock one down only to dodge plasma fire. As they enclave soldiers got closer a rawr is heard in the back. A death claw came from behind the soldiers. The death claw ripped one of the soldiers in half. The other four change their fire to the death claw giving six enough tine to take a stimpack. There was only one soldier left, six fires the red glare killing him.

six and ED-E walked up to the pile of bodies. On one of the dead soldiers there was a light flashing on his belt it was a tracker. “The Enclave will be here any minute and I don’t know how much ammo I have left.” ED-E gave a beep. Six turned to the bodies “ED-E I may have an idea.” Said Six enthusiastically. Six began putting on the mk2 power armor. After he was done he grabbed the plasma rifle on the ground. “Ok ED-E now for the finishing touch.” Six took out a paint gun and painted the enclave logo on the side of ED-E. ED-E gave a angry beep. “Will you stop being so pessimistic, I did something like this before back at Hoover dam when Caesar wanted me to kill President kimball.” ED-E gave a beep. “Will you relax I’m a good artist they can’t tell the difference... if there a couple feet away” ED-E gave another angry beep “just don’t draw attention to yourself.

it was dusk when a vertibird team flew near six and ED-E. The vertibird landed in font of them and an enclave officer jumped out. “Are you what’s left of sigma squad?” Asked the officer. “Yes sir, a death claw came and killed my team.” Said six pointing at the dead death claw. “We got a message saying that you found the courier.” Said the officer “yeah he... ran off when the death claw attacked.” Said Six. “Good luck explaining that to the colonel in you mission debrief. Come on let’s get out of the hellhole.” Said the officer walking back to the Vertibird. 

Six walked into the vertibird in side was three other enclave soldiers. Six sat down one seat away from them. “Hey, why are you taking that Eyebot?” Asked one of the soldiers. “He helped kill the death claw. I feel I owe the little guy a fix up.” Said six. The enclave soldiers nodded at him. 

After the other enclave soldiers brought the dead soldiers aboard they took off.

***

the ride was about 20 minutes. Now they were descending. The pilot said they are preparing to land in Ashton.

They landed next to 12 other vertibirds parked, who knew how many were out there right now. The enclave had turned Ashton into a makeshift base. There were lights attached to generators, enclave workers running across the field, and tents covering most of the area. 

 When Six jumped out of the vertibird he noticed enclave scientists walking towards a bunker on top of the him. 

 Six walked through the camp looking for a way to escape unnoticed. Six walked up the hill, at the top of the hill there was the top of a missile silo. Six saw two vertibirds carrying a ICBM out of the silo. Six could feel a shiver go down his spine.

 Six looked at the bunker and on the side was a white old world flag. “I guess that is the way.” Said six. In front of the bunker door was to guards. “Hey! You know the rules only Enclave scientists, officers, or soldiers above the rank lieutenant can enter.” Said one of the guards “oh sorry.” Said six. Six walked back down the hill, at the bottom he noticed a enclave scientists. Six walked over to him. “What do you want?” He rudely said. “There’s a problem with one off the vertibirds we need you to look at it.” Said six “fine I’ll take a look but if it’s because you dumbasses decided to pore beer in the gas tank I swear I’m going to tell the colonel. He followed six behind a vertibird. He hoped in “So what’s the problem you need me to fix.” He said in a annoyed tone. Six walked up behind him and hit the back of his head with the back of his plasma rifle knocking him out. 

Six changed into the scientists uniform. Six hid the scientists body in one of the vertibirds compartments. Six returned to the bunker door. The two guards let him pass. When six walked in the door he saw enclave scientists walking towards a moving plat form that acted as an elevator. Six walked over to the plat form other scientists and officers got on with him. Six could see it would be a long way down.


	11. End of the road

When six and ED-E reached the bottom he could see enclave scientists at work. Six walked towards a flight of stairs on the left. Down stairs the was a giant chamber. “This must be where the missile came from” Said six

as six was trying  to find an exit he heard a familiar voice. Six looked in to the room to see colonel Winters standing next to a enclave scientists and a man in power armor. “The President was right to bring me over. You two have discovered the lady supply of nuclear weapons that we know of.” Said The scientists. “We discovered nuclear warheads Dr Smith not the complete rocket. They are useless with out the bottom.” Said colonel Winters. “That’s were your mistaken in missile basses data files are blueprints to the rockets. And with the rocket you discovered we can make our own nuclear missiles. Just one makes us the most powerful faction on Earth. There are probably more in the bunker across the valley.” Said Dr Smith. “Then lets break in there and see what’s inside.” Said colonel Winters “we can’t the president wants us to stay here and search for the courier. Said Dr Smith. “This is pointless the presidents stupid obsession is preventing us from succeeding.” Said The man  in power armor. Something about him seemed familiar about to six. “I have to agree on Lanius on this one. The presidents obsession with the courier is getting in the way of progress. I say we investigate the bunker.” Said colonel Winters. _Wait_ _Lanius_   _but_ _he_ _died. It doesn’t matter I have to get out of here_. six thought to himself.

six walked away from the door. He tried to find a way out of the missile silo. 

As six was walking around the missile silo a enclave scientists walked up to him. “Hello there Courier it’s been awhile.” Said the enclave scientists. “Doctor Henry is that you?” Asked six “Yes it’s me.” Said Doctor Henry. “What are you doing here I thought you were at Jacobs town?” Said six “Well you see, after the enclave took the Hoover Dam. Marcus knew what would happen next, so he evacuated Jacobs town and migrated north towards New Cannan. He was right to leave because a week later the enclave bombed Jacobs town.” Said Doctor Henry. “How did you end up here?” Asked six “before the enclave invaded they reached out to all remnants to ask them to come join them in there invasion. The other remnants went. I decided to stay, I was trying to distance myself from my past. After the enclave took Hoover dam. I heard Arcade go one the radio saying he was the leader of the enclave and that there here to help us. I then went to back to join the enclave.” Said Doctor Henry. “You’re not going to turn me in are you?” Said six “no, I feel Arcade has lost track of his original goal. You may be the only one that can stop him.” Said Doctor Henry. 

Doctor Henry led six to the exit of the base. “Here’s the exit. I hope you can save Arcade from himself.” Said Dr Henry “I’ll try. Said six 

When six left the bunker he walked out into a cave. “You know I’m getting really sick of caves and vaults.” Said six

***

after walking through the cave six emerged th a opening in a valley. Six changed back in to his riot gear and breathing mask. “I’m glade we’re out eh ED-E.” ED-E tuned to six and began to play another message “you’ve made it. Knew you’d survive it’s in you nature. Like our brothers you never give up. No need to go farther. You’ve brought me what I need, that machine with you, sealed in the hopeville silo. Needed someone to unlock it, bring it home. Now the Signals strong enough, I can call your machine  to me.” Said Ulysses. “What do you want with ED-E?” Yelled six. “You gave it a name. What is it to you? A companion? A slave? A weapon?  All of that, nothing compared to its primary function. It’s a messenger. Like us... it shares our history. If you feel it’s lose... remember you could have turned away at anytime. You could have gone home and none of this would have happened. But you had to make one last delivery, and that’s why I knew you’d come, Courier, it’s who you are.” Six felt a rush of emotions. “Your not taking ED-E from me!” Yelled six “you machine is mine now, it’s coming home. I’ll reduce it to parts, just enough to function, to be aware of whats happening. What’s inside that machine, that’s all that matters. Inside its frame, it carries the message you brought here... and it’ll do what it’s programed to do: whatever it can to get home. The giants here will listen to it. I once wanted to bring the divide down upon your home, your nation. To have your flag burn just like you did in the divide. But now the eagle has landed and it is a threat to all nations I have to bring the divides wrath upon it before it forces all nations under its flag.” Six was confused “if you wanted to destroy the enclave call for me. The eagles leader Gannon fallows you where ever you go. Just like Caesars obsession with the dam his will also will be his downfall. The main reason is. I blame you, you opened my eyes. You burned my flag. After I kill the eagle we will have our battle. You have reached the end of the road courier. Big mountain access code... Ulysses... command override... Navarro.” After Ulysses Said the override code ED-E turned around and began to fly away. “ED-E no!” Yelled six running after him. But ED-E was to quick he flew off to Ulysses temple. Six could see ED-E fly into an entrance at the top of the valley. “Don’t worry buddy I’m coming for you.”

 ~~~~***

six ran as fast has he could he had climbed up a mountain of rubble. When six reached the top he found the entrance to Ulysses temple.

six took a deep breath the walked in with his plasma rifle. Inside was a mess, there was a dead marked man pinned to then wall. To the right was a hallway. 

Continuing on he reached another door inside was a sentry-bot. Six ducked as a middle flew past him. Six grabbed a pulse grenade and threw it inside. After three seconded the bomb detonated. Six looked in the room to see if the bomb worked. It did the sentry-bot was dead.

Six walked in. He noticed a lab with a capsule in it. Six could barely see what was inside. It looked like an eyebot. “ED-E!” six yelled. Six unlocked the capsule, ED-E flew out of the capsule. ED-E made a beep. “Are you alright are you hurt?” Said six worriedly. Ed-E gave a beep back. “Oh good you had me worried there for a second.” Said six giving a sigh of relief “now let’s go get Ulysses.” Said six ED-E began to play enthusiastic music.

Six opened the door to the missile room. In side he saw warheads scattered about. In front of him was  icbm with a old world flag below it. But in front of the flag stood Ulysses. 

Six walked towards Ulysses with his plasma rifle ready to fire. 

“So you came, frumentarii, Courier, what ever you are now. Come to carry out Caesars law? His voice carries no weight here. The eagle burned him and the bull to ash. Judging by your shadow... maybe you can’t let you machine go. Doesn’t matter now. Either way, the divide giants are awakening. The missiles here, on their way home. There is no way to stop them. And this time they won’t be trapped under ground.” Said Ulysses “I still don’t get it, what do you want with me?” Asked six “even after you walked the road you still don’t get it. You don’t listen, even if I nailed it into you head like a gift from Caesar. You brought the divide to life, you walked this road before. when I saw the Divide you made, I saw a second chance, a new way of thinking. My world, no longer the east. Then you brought that package. Destroyed it all. Nearly killing me. Flesh and spirit. You destroyed something larger then the bear, greater then the bull. And even when you could have turned away, you brought it in that machine. You destroyed a nation taking its first breath. A place that could have been my home.” I took a second for six to put together what Ulysses was saying. “Wait you mean the package I delivered here created the divide.” Said six “the package woke up the giants below and devoured the nation that could of been my home.” Ulysses Responded. “You want to kill me over a mistake. I never knew. I’m sorry.” Said six “intended or not. You open my eyes. You thought me how to destroy a nation. A symbol. A flag. And that I blame you for.” Said Ulysses. “If you wanted me dead why didn’t you do it before now?” Said six “not if you believe in what you follow, kill no courier, Caesar’s words. I honor them. The truth is you serve nothing, believe nothing. Killing you... meaningless.” Said Ulysses “so what your going to nuke my home because I destroyed you would be home.” Said six “you already lost you flag. It is pointless the eagle has become more dangerous then the bear and bull combined. You showed me how to kill a nation, and the strength to do it. Like the west and east. The eagle needs to eat of them to survive. It’s hunger for conquest will be the death of it. The eagle may be that last remnants of the old world but it lacks its morals and lessons. It’s leader will kill it before it has a chance to fully grow. Unlike the bear and bull if it does take both it will not die. I will make sure it dies before it can fully build up its war machine. I will starve it, I will destroy the entrances to the Mojave and the hidden enclave base. The eagle will die if it can’t feed of the west and east.” Said Ulysses “then what about me, your just going to let me leave. Even after the divide you don’t hate me?” Said six “you miss understood what I Said. I will destroy the eagle but you will not leave alive. You will pay for you crime and what you made me see. This is what it’s been building up to this is the end of our journey. What happens now will decide our fate one Courier will leave with their life, the others body will remain in the divide forever.” 

Six could feel his stomach turning. For the first time he felt like he couldn’t win. There was no escape plan the only thing he could do was the thing he was good at talking. “Wait don’t do this. If you have any sympathy for a fellow legionary here me out.” Said six “you do hold the shadow of the bull. Speak you mind Courier. Though know you are only preventing inevitable.” Said Ulysses. “If you truly honor Caesars words. Don’t kill me, Caesar would want his legionaries fighting with one another. When a faction threatens the Legion and it’s way of life. I saw Caesar killed by the enclave in cold blood. Do you think this is what he wanted. Id you truly believe in his words help me avenge him.”

Something changed in Ulysses eyes it looked as if he was arguing with his self rather to kill six of avenge Caesar. “Their is conviction in your words, enough to rival a legate, perhaps Caesar. Even though I put the bulls flag behind me, I can not allow Caesar’s death to go unavenged.” Six Couldn’t believe it was that easily. “Yet it may not matter. The divide still stands against us.” Said Ulysses “Wait what?” Said six “our enemies gather outside... shadows of the Bear and Bull... they will have found their way in, just as you did. It was always my intention, In case I could not kill you, the Marked men would flood this place, cut off your escape. If we can not prevent what comes the let us make our last stand here. Two couriers, together, at the divide.

the blast doors of the bunker exploded. In a cloud of smoke enclave soldiers marched in followed by colonel Winters and Lanius. “So the eagle arrives to challenge us.” Said Ulysses. “What we came here to do is to capture a war criminal and obtain a nuclear arsenal.” Said colonel Winters. Ulysses grabbed a flag pole with a eagle on top. Lanius stepped forward. “You got a lot farther then you should have. But then again you haven’t fought Patriot Lanius either. Your ride is over Courier it’s not time to die.” Said Lanius. “Your a traitor Lanius you dare help the men who killed Caesar.” Said Ulysses. “You always Talked about finding a place to put your flag Ulysses. Well I’m putting my flag with the Enclave.” Said Lanius. “Enough talking. Either come quietly or die.” Yelled colonel Winters. Ulysses turned to six “it’s the end of the road for us I am dash to die for my flag are you Courier?” Asked Ulysses. “I am, like you said let us die together as couriers under the same flag.” Said six. ED-E played heroic music.

Ulysses gave a signal to one of the Eyebots flying around the missile. All of a sudden eyebots began to swarm the enclave soldiers and began firing their lasers. 

Six and Ulysses charged Winters and Lanius. Six shot plasma at Lanius. They had little affect on his armor. Lanius swung at six with the blade of the east six barely dodged it. “Don’t take this personally courier. I never had a problem with you unlike The President. I’m just following orders.” Said Lanius taking another swing at six. Six continued to shoot at Lanius with plasma. They did nothing to his armor. ED-E flew behind Lanius and fired his laser. It was a good distraction but it wasn’t enough to bring Lanius down. 

Ulysses charged colonel Winters. Hitting the gun out of his hand with old glory. “Tell me colonel can you fight up close or are you do you prefer killing from a distance.” Said Ulysses. Colonel Winters pulled out a army knife. “I can take a legion dog like you down any day of the week.” Said colonel Winters mockingly. “Then prove it.” Said Ulysses. 

Lanius’ swings were getting harder to dodge. “Don’t take this personally Lanius, but I thought Vulpes was more intimidating.” Said six “I will make you bleed for that statement!” Lanius yelled. Six threw the plasma rifle at Lanius. With on stroke of his place the plasma rifle was cut in half. Six pulled out the red glare and shot a rocket at Lanius. The blast knocked Lanius back. 

“The enclave will win, you can’t stop America!” Said colonel winters running at Ulysses with his knife. “You carry the sickness of the bear. The eagle will share their fate.” Said Ulysses. Colonel Winters slashed at Ulysses arm.

six began to fire more rockets at Lanius. “What’s a matter Lanius can’t stand the a few fire crackers. I think colonel Winters is more dangerous than you.” Said six in a mocking tone. Lanius gave a roar. Six ran out of rockets and needed to respond when he began to reload Lanius grabbed his leg and threw six against a warhead. Lanius began to choke six. “I’m going to enjoy they way more then I should.” Said Lanius. Six reached down and grabbed his flare gun. He raised his hand and shot Lanius in the head with the flare. Setting him a blaze. Six noticed Colonel Winters pinning Ulysses. “ED-E go help Ulysses.” Said six ED-E gave a beep. “Yes you have to help don’t be selfish.” Said six.

Ulysses was struggling to keep the colonels knife away from his face. When ED-E shot the colonel in the back. Giving Ulysses enough strength to push him off. When Colonel Winters was on the ground. Ulysses grabbed old glory and swung at colonel winters hitting his head. Ulysses turned to ED-E. “Thank you. Courier eyebot.” Said Ulysses 

Ulysses noticed enclave soldiers using the missile launch terminal. He shot at them with his 12.7 machine pistol. “Courier there trying to delay the launch!” Ulysses cried out. 

Six looked up to see enclave soldiers connecting cables to the rocket. “Their taking the rocket!” Said six. Ulysses began shooting at the soldiers. But they were to late the rocket was being lift up by three vertibirds.

Colonel Winters was covering the spot on his head were Ulysses hit him. He saw the rocket being lifted out. “Enclave retreat we got what we came for!” Yelled colonel Winters. “Winters you coward!” Yelled Lanius. 

“What’s wrong Lanius did you friends leave you behind.” Said six “I was the head of Caesars army I crushed resistance in the east. I don’t need them. You will be crush like the NCR.” Said Lanius 

six began shooting Lanius with Maria. Lanius ran and slashed six in the chest with The blade of the east. Six fell on his back. Ulysses and ED-E where shooting Lanius with little success.

Lanius grabbed his mini gun and began to fire. Ulysses eyebots began to swarm Lanius. His mini gun tore through most of the Eyebots. Six was injecting stimpack after stimpack when Ulysses ran up to him. “Courier do you still have the laser detonator from hopeville?” Asked Ulysses. “Yeah why?” Said six “if you detonate a warhead next to Lanius it will be powerful enough to kill him.” Said Ulysses. “I’ll try make sure you have cover so I Don’t kill us both.” Said six. 

Ulysses ran past the destroyed bunker door. Lanius fired his mini gun at him. “Come back coward!” Yelled Lanius. Six shot Lanius in the back. “Hey you Lanius, you know your starting to give me memories of the burned man!” Said six. Lanius yelled at him. Six was shooting the warhead closest to Lanius when the warhead exploded. Knocking six back. 

When six got up he saw nothing left of Lanius. “I guess that took care of him.” Said six ED-E gave a beep. Ulysses walked up to six “well done Courier. You defeated the monster of the east. I guess our journey is over.” Said Ulysses. Six injected another stimpack “yeah, next time just send a Holotape.” Said six 

as six and Ulysses walked out of the temple they saw vertibirds flying away in the sunset. The icbm was being carried away. Six could tell that this was far from over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When writing this story this was when Colonel Watkins was supposed to die not at Hoover dam. I changed it because I thought it didn’t fit. Major Winters was going to be a small character.


	12. Trapped in fort independence

When Cass woke up she had a massive head ache. Which wasn’t unusual for her but this get worse then normal. When she regained her vision she noticed she was in a jail cell. “What the hell were am I?” Cass yelled.

“Ah your awake, I was beginning to think you wouldn’t wake up.” Said a man in the jail cell next to her. The man looked half starved and was bruised. He looked like he hasn’t shaved in over a month, his black hair looked as if it hasn’t been washed. there was something about him that seemed familiar cass couldn’t figure out wear she’d seen him before.

”have we meet before you look very familiar. Are you one of the many people I’ve had one to many drinks with.” Said Cass. The man gave out a small chuckle. “We have met once out side the Tops. You were there with the courier. I handed him The mark of Caesar.” Said the man. 

***

Cass flashed back to when she and six ran out of the Tops casino. As they ran out side they a man in a fedora walked up to them “the eyes of the mighty Caesar are upon you. He grants you his mark. All crimes you may have committed against the legion are here by forgiven this gift will not be made again. It may be of information that the man your after is at fortification hill our base of operation.” Said the man.

Cass was going for her gun before six stopped her. “I gladly except Caesars gift. Have a nice day dog head.” Said six. The man gave a groan. “Six who was that?” Said Cass “you heard about Nipton right?” Said six “yes why?” Asked Cass “he’s the guy that did it.” Responded Six. “What the fuck why didn’t you let me blow him away!” Yelled Cass. “I can’t have you killing high ranking legion members right before we enter legion territory.” Said Six. “I still think you should have let me kill him.” Said Cass.

***

know that Cass thought about it she should have shot Six seeing what he would soon do and the events that would happen because of it. 

“I remember now, your the one who burned Nipton to the ground.” Said Cass “Vulpes Inculta in the flesh. I’ve heard a lot about you miss Cassidy.” Said Vulpes. “Don’t ever call me that again.” Said Cass. Cass looked at Vulpes’s black eye. “So What happened to you?” Asked Cass. “I broke two of Arcades biggest crimes. Being legion and being a associate to courier six. Or Maybe you were asking why I’m bruised. You see for the past month my schedule has been laying in a cell then being dragged off to be tortured. They keep torturing me for information. I know They don’t truly want information they only want to see me suffer. I’ve only been feed maggots and enclave left overs.” Said Vulpes “I’m sorry to hear that.” Said Cass who kind of felt bad for the frumentarii. “Don’t feel sorry. I’m frumentarii. This is hardly the worst situation I’ve ever been in.” Said Vulpes. 

Cass looked over to the jail feel to here left in side was an old enclave officer. “Who’s the corps?” Asked Cass “he’s the former leader before Dr. Gannon took power. He’s been her long then I am. He doesn’t talk much.” Said Vulpes.

“My name is General Sherman. This is all my fault. I should have known Watkins would have done something like this.” Said the old man. “So he finally speaks. I thought you were a mute.” Said Vulpes. “Do you mind explaining how this is your fault.” Said Cass.

“It all started back when. Colonel Watkins and Major Winters arrived at fort independence. Watkins was the most patriotic of the Enclave he followed Edens ideology. Believing it was the Enclaves duty to take the wasteland by any means. I on the other hand saw the horrors of war fist hand when the Enclave oil rig was destroyed and we were picked off by NCR. I wanted to leave the Mojave Watkins thought other wise. When Arcade shows up Watkins saw a someone who he could manipulate. He used Arcade in his depressed state to over through me. I should have warned the boy. It was always Watkins intention to dispose of Arcade when his usefulness ran out. But when Watkins Died he let the monster that he created lose. He tainted that poor boys mind.” General Sherman explained.

“I guess that explains way Arcade hasn’t been himself.” Said Cass. “Now we-have a mentally unstable mad man controlling the most powerful military force in the Mojave.” Said Vulpes. “Do you know any way to stop him?” Asked Cass “one way yes. But I can’t do it from this cage.” Said General Sherman. “We have to get out of this dam cage. Does anyone have a plan?” Asked Cass. “Please is Caesar’s master frumentarii, I have been planning an exit since I got here.” Said Vulpes. “Then why haven’t you escaped already?” Said Cass. “Because the General would rather sit quietly then follow my plan.” Said Vulpes “would you like to tell me your plan.” Said Cass “no. Your just goin to have to trust me.” Vulpes Responded “This is just great.” Said Cass

as Cass was waiting in here cell. A Enclave shoulder walked in the room. “Cassidy it’s time for your interaction.” Said the soldier. He opened her cell and put hand cuffs on her. “Has the Enclave gotten sick of our little meet ups.” Said Vulpes sarcastically. “Don’t worry inculta it will be your turn soon.” Said the soldier. “Funny that’s what your mother said.” Said Vulpes. The guard stopped what did you say.” The guard said angrily. “I was saying how I did your mother. Well before I crucified her anyway.” Said Vulpes. “The guard turned around and went to Vulpes’s cell. He pulled out a shock baton “I’m going to enjoy this inculta.” Said the guard unlocking Vulpes’s. “That’s exactly what your mother said.” Said Vulpes with a grin on his face.

when the cell door opened the guard began to beat Vulpes with his shock baton. Cass grabbed the hand cuff key on guards belt. The guard turned around “what?” Said the guard. At that moment Vulpes took the guards gun and shot him. “Just like the NCR, it’s so easy to anger a profligate.” Said Vulpes. “So are we going to let war vet over there out?” Asked Cass. “Yes, he knows the facility better then I do.” Said Vulpes.

cass deactivated General Sherman’s cell. “Thank you miss. How can I repay you.” Said General sherman. “You can start by telling me where my equipment is?” Asked Cass. “It’s over in the locker.” Said General Sherman pointing to the locker by the door. “Oh thank you” Said Cass. If you two are done chatting. We should get a move on” Said Vulpes was wearing his legion armor.


	13. Escaping from fort independence

colonel Winters was walking to his office when a enclave officer ran up to him. “Sir we have a problem.” Said the officer frantically. “What is it McCoy.” Said Colonel Winters. “It’s the prisoners sir they’ve escaped.” Said the officer. “What!” Said colonel Winters angrily. “We found there cells in moth and pvt. Johnson dead on the ground.” The officer replied. “Listen carefully, I want the base on lockdown close the hanger doors. Have soldiers guarding all exits. Put guards out side the Presidents office. Most importantly don’t  inform the president, we can’t have him knowing about this little situation. Have I made my self clear.” The officer nodded. 

As the officer walked away Doctor Smith came around the corner up to colonel Winters. “Hello there colonel having trouble I see.” Said Doctor Smith. “What do you want Smith I was enjoying being free of Lanius.” Said Colonel Winters.“I heard you talking about not telling the president. I sense some rebellious behavior.” Said Doctor Smith. “What’s your game Smith” Said Colonel Winters. “It’s just bizarre that the most loyal person to president Gannon.” Said Doctor Smith. “I don’t want to be yelled at over a little mess up that’s all.” Said colonel Winters exclaimed. “No there’s more isn’t there. I knew you and Watkins were all ways plotting. So what is you master plan.” Said Doctor smith. “Into my office now!” Said Colonel Winters.

the two went in Colonel Winters office. “Yes, I am going behind his back.” Said colonel Winters. “I knew it. Tell me what has made you go behind his back.” Said Doctor Smith. “You know as well as I do that this obsession of his has gone to far. Watkins told me how he was going to use arcade as a puppet to take the Mojave. He wasn’t actually supposed to take power. So I have taken matters into my own hands I have contacted the enclave up north to help us with this situation. They will come down and dispose of Arcade. They will be here in three days.” Said colonel Winters. “Why Wait. You can kill him at the forth of July celebration.” Said Doctor Smith. “Do you mind explaining how I’m supposed to do that.” Asked colonel Winters. “With this.” Said Doctor Smith who pulled out a small laser gun. “This is from the Archimedes space laser. It allows anyone to use the laser by pointing it a target.” Exclaimed Doctor Smith. “You want me to kill the President in front of everyone are you crazy. This would make the Enclave look weak to the people of the Mojave. Besides I could pay off a soldier of an assassin to do the job.” Said colonel Winters. 

 Colonel winters snatched the laser gun from Doctor Smiths hands. “The real question is what’s your stake in this.” Said colonel Winters. “Didn’t your mother ever tell you not to take things that don’t belong to you.” Said Doctor Smith. “I’m taking a gun out of the hands of a spoiled child. Do you mind telling me what you gain out this?” Said colonel Winters. “My reasons are simple, I hate President Gannon. I hated that blond basterd ever since he came here. He’s trying to make the Enclave the new NCR instead of United States. Power gone to his head he would blow up the Mojave just to kill the courier He’s going to be worse then Eckhart.” Colonel Winters nodded his head. “When the reinforcements arrive this will all be behind us there’s no need to escalate things. I going to keep your little toy for safe keeping.” Said colonel Winters. “If you say so.” Said Doctor smith as she walked out the door.

***

 As the trip walked through the base Cass began feel that they were lost. “Do you even know where your going. “Of course I know I loved here fo years. My office is just up those stairs.” Said General Sherman. “Wait I thought you were taking us to the hanger!” Said Vulpes angrily. “In my office are the controls to the forts defenses, I can use then to take control of the base. And if push comes to shove I will activate the bases self destruct sequence.” Said General Sherman. 

Before they continued on a voice came on the intercom. “Code orange, the prisoners have escaped there holding cells. Be on the look out. By the orders of colonel Winters the base is under lockdown. Find the inmates orders are to shoot on sight.” Said the voice. “Well fuck they found out!” Said Cass “no time waste then let’s go.” Said General Sherman.

When they reached the top of the stairs there where eight enclave soldiers standing out side the door. “Shit, Winters must have figured out our plan.” Said General Sherman who was crouching on the stairs. “We need to go to the hanger.” Said Vulpes “the base is on lock down we can’t get to the vertibirds.” Said Cass “that’s not entirely true. The lock down doesn’t effect the strike team hanger.” Said colonel Winters. “Then let’s get moving.” Said Vulpes.

the trio ran through corridor after corridor a while being shot at by turrets and soldiers. But as they turned a corner a group of soldiers in advanced power armor was waiting for them. “End of the line!” Said one of the soldier. 

When Cass tried to run back another group of enclave in mark 2 advanced power armor was behind them. “We have you surrounded. Come quietly or suffer the consequences.” Said a soldier. “Listen I have been your leader for years and I have never lead you the wrong way. Every decision I made I made for the Enclave. You know what Arcade is doing isn’t right.” Said General Sherman. “I’m sorry General but orders are orders.” Said a soldier.

But before he could fire the soldiers in advanced power armor began opening fire on the other soldiers. One of the soldiers walked up to them. “Hello General it’s good to see you again.” Said Cannibal Johnson. “It’s good to see you to Johnson, you had me worried that you were actually going to shoot me.” Said General Sherman. “Ah you must be the remnants I’ve heard much about you” Said Vulpes. “I’ve heard a lot about you too Mr. inculta.” Said Johnson. “If you guys are done chatting we need to get a move on more guards will be here shortly.” Said Judah Kreger.

Everyone began to run towards the hanger when they opened the door colonel Winters was inside waiting. “I’m afraid you’ve Reached the end of the line. Now come quietly or there will be trouble.” Said colonel Winters. “Listen Winters we don’t want to fight, but we’re not going back with you.” Said General Sherman. “I don’t think you understand the situation your in. Your out numbered seven to three. Now don’t make me start shooting.” Said colonel Winters. “You know this has gone far enough let us go and we will stop Arcade.” Said Cannibal Johnson. “You think I would let some traitors and terrorist kill our leader in front of the masses. That would be a humiliating defeat for the Enclave. Besides I called enclave forces up north to help deal with Gannon.” Said colonel Winters. “Tell me colonel how much damage will be done before the enclave fleet arrives.” Said Vulpes “I have faith in the president that he’s not that insane. The fleet will be here three days, I’m sure he can’t do that much damage within three days.” Said colonel Winters. “He assigned Legate Lanius to lead his army not you. He also has a supply of nuclear war heads. And with a hatred of the legion such as his, do you think he will not use them. Said General Sherman. “You maybe right, fine you win your free to leave.” Said colonel Winters. 

The team ran into vertibird and began to take off. 

***

Colonel Winters watched the vertibird fly out of the hanger. A smile began to form in his face.

“Sir, the bases anti-aircraft defenses are in range to shoot them down. Should we open fire.” Said a soldier next to him. 

“No, let them go. they earned there freedom.” Said colonel Winters as he began to walk out of the hanger. 

“Sir I don’t understand.” Said the soldier. “It’s alright you will soon enough.” Said colonel Winters.

***

At New Vegas the city seemed calm. in the lucky 38 Arcade was looking out the window at the peaceful city.

“Do you see it Yes Man? It truly is beautiful.” Said Arcade.

“see what sir?” Asked yes man

“the peacefulness of the Mojave. I did what no one has ever down before I brought order to the Mojave. There is no legion to cause harm, and soon there will be no courier to interfere with my plans. Said Arcade was he took a sip of wine.

“Well of course you did sir, you are the only one who could ever do something so great.” Said Yes man in his normal jolly attitude. 

“Yes man remind me to have you reprogrammed to be more assertive. It’s hard to hear a complement from you with out it sounding forced.” Said Arcade 

“Yes sir, I will do that.” Said Yes Man just as cherry as before.

as Arcade began to take another sip of wine. 

“Sir, there is a transmission for fort independence. It’s from a colonel Aran Winters.” Said Yes Man. “Put him through Said Arcade.

”Hello Mr. President how are you doing.” Said Colonel Winters in his southern accent. “Hello colonel what may be the reason you are calling me.” Said Arcade “well we have a problem. Vulpes Inculta, General Sherman, and Rose of Sharon Cassidy have escaped on a vertibird.” Said colonel Winters.

Arcade spat out the alcohol in his mouth. “Do you mind repeating that, because it sounded like you said three prisoners just escaped.” Said Arcade with a hint of anger in his voice. “Yes sir, That is what I Said.” Replied the colonel. “My dear colonel please explain the reason why you allowed those to Escape under you supervision.” Said Arcade “well you see they had help from captain kregers unit.”

when those words exited colonel Winters mouth. Arcades eye began to twitch he felt like he was in the verge of snapping. “Now colonel I want you to give me the truth and nothing but the truth. Tell me why on this god dam Earth did the remnants help those fugitives.” Said Arcade. “To be honest I don’t know.” Said colonel winters. “You Lie colonel, I don’t like it when my staff lies to me.” Said Arcade. “Sir I’m telling the truth. I have a tracker on the vertibird if that helps the situation.” Said colonel Winters. “This is the only thing saving you from demotion I hope you know that.” Said Arcade as he hung up on the colonel. 

“Yes man get me my vertibird.” 


	14. The return

It was mid day and the heat of the divide was shining down on six’s head. Six put an empty holotape in his pip-boy and pressed record. 

**Entry three of courier Six’s log**

**its been two days since the events at Ulysses temple. Ulysses and I have been walking back to the beginning of the divide, there have been a lack of danger probably become of the Enclave carpet bombing everything near by.**

**We have made some progress we have made it to hopeville. Now we only need to worry about food. I had left it back with Lucius and Cass. I hope they survive with out me.**

**If I don’t survive this I want the person who finds these tapes to tell my story.**

**oh and if any of my companions find this I want you to know. ED-E is more of a friend then any of you ever could be. He has never tried to kill me for my decisions.**

six pressed stop

”your making an assumption that someone would care about your legacy.” Said Ulysses 

six ignored him.

the duo continued on in hopeville. “Ulysses stop.” Said six “what is it Courier.” Said Ulysses. “My friends base should be up ahead. That’s were they were when I left.” Said six. 

The two walked up to the street Six left Cass and Lucius at. 

In the middle of the street payed pile of goo and dead enclave soldiers. 

“Did the marked men find a few stray enclave soldiers?” Asked six “marked men don’t use plasma grenades.” Said Ulysses. 

Six continued on into the house. “Cass! Lucius! You there!” Yelled six. There was no response. 

Out side Ulysses was looking through the bodies. One stood out to him. One of the bodies was in legion armor. Ulysses flipped over the body. Ulysses took a step back. “Courier you need to see this!” Yelled Ulysses 

six ran out “what is it Ulyss-“ six looked at the body. He could feel his stomach sink. “Is that Lucius?” Said six “Yes” Replied Ulysses.

“He died with dignity.” Said Ulysses 

“If he’s here then where’s Cass?” Said Six

“Courier I believe you know the answer.” Said Ulysses 

Six walked over to the goo pile. Six put his hand in it. It wasn’t warm hit must be old. In side he found a dog tag. “This isn’t her, the enclave must have taken her.” Said six. 

***

after the vertibird landed in the remnants bunker. Cass has to stretch her arms and legs she wasn’t used to vertibird travel, nether was Vulpes because he looked air sick. 

“Problem there Vulpes.” Cass Said using a hard v.

“There are many reasons The legion doesn’t use vertibirds. This is one of them.” Said Vulpes 

 “We shouldn’t stay long, This would be the first place Arcade would look.” Said Cannibal Johnson. 

An alarm began to blare in the bunker. “Speak of the devil.” Said General Sherman.

the remnants marched outside the bunker. Arcade was waiting outside. “Arcade, what an unexpected surprise.” Said General Sherman. “How are you doing General out of a jail cell I see.” Said Arcade. General Sherman didn’t respond.

”why are you here Arcade?” Said Cannibal Johnson. 

“I’m here to take you home, just come with me back to fort independence and we can pretend this little incident never happened.” Said Arcade. 

“Where not going back Arcade. Can’t you see what your doing is wrong.” Said Cannibal Johnson. 

“What I’m doing is wrong? What I’m doing is bringing order to the Mojave.” 

“not with like this.” Said General Sherman. 

“I’m completing the plan Adam and I made.” Said Arcade

“Don’t you get it Arcade, Watkins was using you.” Said General Sherman.

”you cant fool me. I know Adam was a bit on the more extreme side of the enclave but he had good intentions.” Said Arcade

”he never cared about you, the second you became unnecessary he would discard you. He believed to much in Eden and Autumns lies. I can’t believe he didn’t yell at you about Eugenics.” Said General Sherman.

”I’m getting tired of you slandering General.” Said Arcade 

“for god sakes you knew him for two whole days. I think the courier did you a favor by killing him.” Said General Sherman. 

When General sherman said that Arcade reached into his overcoat and pulled out his plasma pistol. “I hate that name. The courier ruined my life. His disregard for the consequences of his actions have hurt more people then I ever have. He manipulated me and his other companions. He brought us on mass murder sprees across the Mojave, it’s hard to be alone when everyone recognizes you as the guy who assisted in drugging everyone at the white glove society. He  brought the wrath of the family’s and fiends to freeside. Worst of all he helped Caesar take hover dam. Then I find someone nice to talk to the what does he do, shoot him dead!” Arcade stopped and began to breath slowly.

”I know the courier has a couple screws loose, maybe from the bullet. But that doesn’t mean the you should punish the Mojave for his actions.” Said Cannibal Johnson 

“Listen Arcade, When Colonel Watkins first arrived at the base he tried to convince the other to over throw me, I was able to stop it then. This plan of yours who thought it up?” Said General Sherman.

”you lie!” Said Arcade 

“Arcade think of what you mother and father would say. This is not who you are.” Said Cannibal Johnson. 

“My father was murder by the NCR like the rest of the remnants. I looked over fort independences data records, he was killed after surrendering by the NCR.” Said Arcade 

Judah Kreger raises his plasma rifle “Arcade wrong make us do this.” Said Judah kreger.

Arcade lowered his pistol. “I see you have made your decision as I have made mine. Your traitors to you country. I will let you have safe passage out of the Mojave but if you ever come back you will be fired upon. You have ten minutes to leave the bunker before i turn it to ash.” Said arcade as he turn and entered his vertibird.

 “Your just going to let him leave?” Said Vulpes.

”he’s letting us leave let’s not anger the enclave now by killing there president.” Said General Sherman.

***

 Six and Ulysses left hopeville after giving Lucius a proper barrel. The two had reached the missile silo where six found ED-E.

”Great times we had here eh Ulysses.” Six joked 

ED-E made a beep

Ulysses did not respond.

six opened the door to the missile silo. The war head that was laying there was gone.

”I guess the enclave lotted this place to.” Said six 

“with one rocket I could have destroyed both the bear and bull. The eagle has more, Gannon’s hate is larger then mine think of the destruction the eagle will cause.” Said Ulysses.

”thats why we need to stop him.” Said six

when the two left the missile base Six saw the exit of the divide. “We almost out.” Said six

six turned around to see Ulysses looking over the divide. “We must prevent the eagle from spreading the divides sickness.” Said Ulysses 

“Don’t worry we will.” Said six

”all my hate it seems pointless now. I think it’s time I left this forsaken place once and for all.” Said Ulysses 

the two couriers exited the divide together.

when six exited he felt the warm sun of the Mojave on his face. He looked forward to see a vertibird parked in front of them.

in front of the vertibird stood Cass and Vulpes.

”next time six let’s not split up!” Yelled cass


	15. Independence Day

“Your alive!” Yelled six running up to Cass.

“No shit I’m alive, six we have traveled before you should know I can handle my self.” Said Cass

“Yes getting captured is handling yourself.” Said Vulpes who walked up behind her.

“I swear I will cut you inculta!” Yelled cass.

“It’s good to see your alive Vulpes.” Said six

“it’s good to see Caesar’ champion alive and well.” Said Vulpes.

“Hello Vulpes.” Said Ulysses who walked up behind six. 

“If it isn’t the mystic, finally found the courier I see.” Said Vulpes 

“I found my way Vulpes, clearly you have not.” Said Ulysses 

“still just as cryptic as ever.” Said Vulpes

”As I recall Vulpes I was Caesars favorite frumentarii.” Said Ulysses 

“We can Seattle this like proper legionaries pick a time and a place.” Said Vulpes 

Before Ulysses could respond a light was seen from the distance coming down on from the sky. “It’s the enclave.” Said six “I guess arcade made good on his word” Said Cass. “There’s nothing left in that boy.” Said General Sherman. “I forgot who my true enemy is.” Said Ulysses. “This has gone on long enough.” Said six. I’m going to put a bullet between that blond bastards eyes.” Said Cass.

Six raised his hand “so what may I ask is the plan then.” Cass turned to him “were going to shoot him the face.” Vulpes  stepped forward “I have one that’s not as suicidal. I overheard guards talking about dr. Gannon going to a celebration happening at the strip tonight. All we have to do is assassinate him there.” “Easier Said then done. That place is crawling with soldiers and securitrons.” Said General Sherman. “Then we will have to make it to the lucky 38 main frame. That’s were house used to control the securitrons.” Said six. “We will have to use enclave uniforms no doubt arcade will be looking for us.” Said General Sherman. Ulysses shook his head. “We need a team of people to go after Gannon while the others take control of the Securitrons.” “Good idea we need to make teams General Sherman, Ulysses and I will head to the lucky 38, while Vulpes and Cass will go kill Arcade. During this the remnants will be waiting to pick us up if things go south.” Said six “may I ask one important question. How are we going to kill him!” Exclaimed Cass. “You with a master frumentarii. I have killed a man with my bare hands in 13 different ways.” Said Vulpes “oh great I feel so relaxed now.” Said cass

***

after an hour of planning the group moved out. It was almost night when Cass and Vulpes landed near the strip. “Keep close I know a few friends who can get us into the strip.” Said Vulpes “I didn’t know you had friends Vulpes I thought you crucified them all.” Said Cass still pronouncing his name with a hard v. Vulpes ignored the insult. “It’s the omeritas.” Said Vulpes “is this your idea of being disguised mean getting naked. And how is being a prostitute going to get us inside.” Said Cass “Don’t worry people don’t find you attractive anyway.” After Vulpes Said That Cass punched him in the arm. “If it makes you feel any better we won’t be getting undressed.”

as they waited in free side an omerita walked up to them “if it isn’t Vulpes Inculta I thought the enclave killed you.” Said the Omerita thug. “Now Nero i am caesars greatest I’m not going to die to the hands of the enclave.” Replied Vulpes. The omerita looked to Cass “I she you slave.” Cass face turned red she was about to speak but Vulpes intervened “she is an associate, I need you to sneak us in to the enclave celebration.” The omerita nodded “ok follow me.”

***

It’s been a long day for colonel winters. all day he has been managing the strip preparing it for the 4th of July celebration. First problem was the band not knowing any national songs so he had to teach them the national anthem, battle cry of freedom, battle hymn, and Dixie right on the spot. Second was the fire works it turns out that the locals think mini nukes can be used as fire works, luckily the enclave had some in the basement of fort independence. Third was the 4 hours it took to build a stage at the end of the strip for president Gannon, a stage which will be dismantled tomorrow. Fourth was the total lack of corporation by th families the omeritas thought they could send prostitutes over, the white glove society complained about the whole design and style, and the chairmen complained that the weren’t getting paid for this. Now that colonel winters thought about it the locals probably don’t even know what Independence days stands for. That would make this entirely pointless, the thought frustrated colonel winters.

as colonel winters walked down the street “this is stupid this should be the presidents problem not me.” Colonel winters said to himself. While he was walking he reached into his jacket and pulled out the space laser gun that dr smith wanted him to use on Gannon. Colonel winters shook his head “no Aran this is stupid remember the enclave fleet will be arriving soon then you problems will be over.” Colonel winters looked up to see a poster of arcade with the caption The leader you can trust. “Not soon enough.” Said colonel winters outing the gun back in his jacket.

 ***

After the remnants dropped six, Ulysses, and General Sherman off the trio began to walk to the gate of New Vegas. “Are you where this will work Courier?” Said Ulysses “Yes it will, they were wearing enclave power armor they can tell the difference.” Responded six “well the fact that this is advance power armor and not the mark 2 may be a problem.” Said General Sherman. “Will you two relax there securitrons there dumb as mutants.” Said six

when six walked up to the gate the securitron stopped him. “Halt no entry with out a permit.” Said the robot “what Were enclave see here.” Said six pointing to the E on his chest plate. “By the orders of President Gannon all enclave officials must show their face before entry. Please remove you helmet.” Six began to panic before Ulysses stepped in front of him. Big mountain access code 111-13 -Ulysses.” The robot froze “access code granted you may enter.” 

As the trio walked into the strip six turned to Ulysses “how did you do that?” Asked six “I assume you’ve been to the big empty?” Said Ulysses “Yes why?” “The think tank had files on robot command codes for different types of robots.” Said Ulysses.

When they entered the stop six say the lucky 38 in all its glory. “There it is I sent ED-E over there to unlock the door so let’s get moving.

inside the lucky 38 It was an empty building with no guards or turrets. “Man it just as empty as it was when I first came here.” Said six. ED-E flew over to six and played a little tune. “It’s nice to see you to ED-E.” Replied six

after making it up the elevator to the top floor the team walker out with guns in hand. Six turned a corner to see mr. houses old computer but it instead of being off it was on and it hade a smiling robot on it. “Hello I’m Yes man it’s so nice to meet you.”

 

 


	16. When the clock strikes midnight

Arcade Gannon was fly back on his vertibird from the inside he could see the night over the Mojave. Arcade thought of how he is going to make things better, how he will bring the world back to the ways things used to be.

From the window he could also see the crater where the remnants bunker used to be. Why did they have to make things so difficult, the only family he ever knew betrayed him. They were manipulated by the couriers associates add that to the list Of thing six has done to Him.  _Thinking_ _about it now. The worst thing to come of this was the distraction of the base. It was a good safe house Incase something went south._ Arcade thought to himself. He looked out the window again to see the new Vegas strip began to turn their neon lights on. “And so it begins. This will be the first 4th of July celebration to happen here in 200 years. Now let us celebrate our Independence Day.” Arcade Said aloud.

***

The smiling face that stood before them began to freak six out. “Wait your Yes man?” Asked six “Yes that’s me. It’s so good to know that some one knows about me.” Said Yes man. “So your Benny’s secret weapon.” Said six “correct Benny made me so he could use me to access Mr. House’s control system. But then Benny was captured by the legion, he’s probably dead. Arcade then found me then put me to work controlling the strip at first, He then later began to ramble on about some courier that is ruining the Mojave. It turns out that the courier arcade was talking about was the same courier Benny shot in the head, can you believe that.” Said Yes man with the same cheerful tone in his voice. 

General Sherman whispered in six’s ear “I don’t trust him, an A.I. In helping the enclave never turns out great.” Six shrugged him of. “I got to say it’s so good to have somebody to talk to other then Arcade. But hey you cat pick friends.” Said Yes man. 

“So Why are you called Yes man?” Asked General Sherman. “Benny Called me that because I am so helpful. It was kind of a over sight on his part not to program me with the ability to refuse people’s orders who where not him, that was pretty stupid wasn’t it. Later arcade found me and used me to control the securitrons.” An idea popped in six’s head. “So is I told you to turn the securitrons on the enclave would you do it?” Asked six “Yes I would have to. I know Arcade wouldn’t want me to, but hey it’s his fault for not reprogramming me.”

***

 Cass and Vulpes made it to Gomorrah there they were given disguises. Now that they looked like normal casino patrons they made their way to the strip. 

The strip looked different there were enclave posters on the wall, the old world flag was flying above every casino, and a stage at the end of the strip. _It was probably for the celebration._  Cass thought.

 They kept their heads down as they walked over to a ally way next to the Tops casino. “Alright this is a good place for a snipers nest. Go climb the fire escape before any one catches us here.” Whispered Vulpes.

Cass made it to the top but at the top there were dead enclave soldiers sitting there. Vulpes who just made it to the top was rushed by a stranger who put a knife to Vulpes’s neck. “Hello there fox boy.” Said the stranger “wait Boone is that you?” Said Cass. “Cass What are you doing here? And with inculta?” Asked Boone “we are here with six.” Responded Cass “if there wasn’t a knife to my neck I would have just face palmed.” Said Vulpes “your here with the traitor. Do you mind telling me where he is I wouldn’t mind putting another bullet in his head.” Said Boone “calm down Boone let Vulpes go for god sakes.” Boone has a look of confusion “what reason would you have for me not to kill the most wanted legionary right here and now?” Asked Boone “he’s helping us kill arcade.” Responded Cass. “That a pretty good reason.” Boone pushed Vulpes to the ground. “Well if you planning to kill the blond bastard count me in.” Said Boone. “That Good we needed a sniper.” Said Vulpes who was getting of the ground.

As Vulpes explained the plan to Boone. Cass was looking over the side of the tops down at the people of new Vegas, one of the them caught her eye. “Hey, isn’t that colonel spring.” Said Cass pointing at the colonel. Boone walked over “its colonel Winters if he’s close then Gannon must not be fare behind.” Boone began to walk towards the ladder. “Where are you going?” Said Vulpes “you can try to enact you sniper plan all you want but I’ll be dammed if I let this high ranking officer Get away.” Said boon as he began to go down the ladder. “What did he kill you wife too.” Said Vulpes. Boone flipped him off as he went down the ladder. 

Cass went after him as she went down the ladder she saw a vertibird fly by over head.

 ***

Colonel Winters saw Arcades vertibird land. _It’s time._ Colonel winters thought to himself. Colonel winter made his way to the monorail. He walked up to two guards standing there. “Your dismissed now gentlemen. I want you to go Enjoy the celebration.” Said colonel winters “sir where not supposed to leave the monorail alone.” Said one of the guards. “The monorail is shutdown for the night. Now go on that’s an order.” Said colonel Winters. The guards shrugged then left. 

Stars and Stripes forever played when arcade walked on stage. Colonel Winters could get the crowd cheer. “Thank you my fellow Americans. Thank you for coming to the first 4th of July Celebration since nuclear Armageddon. For all who don’t know what Independence Day is, it’s when the United States of America declared its independence from Great Britain. This is an honored celebration now join me in singing the national anthem.” Arcade Said on the loud speaker. 

The national anthem began to play. Colonel winters saluted the president. He wasn’t going to kill him when the anthem was playing he felt it was unjust. 

After the anthem stopped playing he pulled out the Archimedes gun and aimed. Before he could fire he was tackled to the ground. “It’s time to pay for you sins Winters!” Yelled boone. Colonel Winters pulled the trigger but the gun was pointing at camp Mccarran. “No!” Yelled colonel Winters. The laser formed above the camp and destroyed at as well as the vertibirds stationed there. 

Boone began to strangle colonel winters. Colonel winter kneed Boone in the groin then pushed him off. He tried to reach the Archimedes gun but Cass smashed it. “You fools do you know what you just did!” Yelled colonel Winters. “Smashed something important I’m guessing.” Said Cass. Colonel Winters glances over his shoulder to see Arcades vertibird flying off. “Listen I know that you want Gannon dead. Well news flash I was about to kill him!” Said colonel Winters “oh shit.” Said Boone. Colonel Winters pulled out a knife “at least I’ll take care of another problem.” Cass, Vulpes, and Boone all took out there weapons and pointed them at colonel Winters. 

Colonel Winters then turned around and ran down the stairs towards the street. The trio chased after him. But once they got to the street a group of enclave soldiers surrounded them, with a vertibird circling above them. “There the ones who destroyed camp Mccarran, they also tried to kill President Gannon!” Yelled colonel Winters. “Winters you coward!” Yelled Boone.

“I give you permission to execute them.” Said Colonel Winters. The enclave troopers took aim. But before they could shoot a missile flew by and destroyed the vertibird above them. A Spray of lasers began to hit the enclave soldiers. The securitrons charged towards them. One by one enclave soldiers fell. Colonel Winters and the rest of the enclave soldiers ran off.

the securitrons circled the three. One of the robots had a smily face “are you three Craig Boone, Vulpes Inculta, and Rose of Sharon Cassidy?” Asked the smiling robot. The three nodded “follow me please.”


	17. The after party

After the taking new Vegas back from the enclave. Six was happy to hop in a bed and fall asleep, a place to sleep was great seeing that he hasn’t slept since he left to go to the divide.

The next morning Six was woken up by Yes man. “Hello there Courier I think you may by needed in the top floor.” Six began to scream into his pillow. “What could they possibly What at this hour.” Six said to himself.

as six made it to the pent house he saw General Sherman and Vulpes yelling at each other. “Oh hey guys I see your up an early is there any reason i need to be here.” Said six in a passive aggressive tone. “We need to be ready at any minute courier not sleeping on the job when Gannon comes back with a full scale retaliatory force.” Said Vulpes. “Oh yeah I forgot you never sleep.” Said six. “Listen six we have arcad won the run if we strike now then we can end this before it escalates.” Said General Sherman. “What we need to do is destroy the enclaves remaining foot in the Mojave.” Said Vulpes “but there disorganized, if we strike now we will win.” Said Sherman.

 “Sherman has a point Vulpes we need to take him down now. And when I’m mean later today when I’m fully awake.” Said six. “You should have told Mr. Boone that before he left for Helios one.” Said Vulpes. Six face palmed. “I honestly have know words to describe the level of hate I have right know.” Said six.

***

Boone had found a perfect sniper position and was among his ride when someone walked up behind him. “What are you doing?” Asked Ulysses. Boone jumped up. “Dear god man do you know not to sneak up on people like that!” Said Boone. “Says the sniper.” Said Ulysses. “What are you doing here, should you be out crucifying someone?” Said Boone. “I’m a ex legionary like how your an ex soldier.” Said Ulysses. “If you want me to go back to the strip you mistaken I’m going to kill as many of these bastards as I can.” Said Boone. “May I join you.” Said Ulysses. “Fine but if your in need of back up I won’t be coming to your aid.” Said Boone.

out side of the facility were five guards patrolling the area. Boone picked off one, and like bees to a flower they ran over to there fallen comrade. Boone quickly began fire at the soldiers in quick secession. Two dropped on the floor. But the other two were running up the hill. Ulysses ran at them with his flag pole knocking one down. The other tried to shoot Ulysses but was shot by Boone. 

After the guards where killed they entered the building. Once inside they began to explore the area. “So know that we’re in here with the eagle everywhere What was you plan exactly?” Asked Ulysses. “Back when I was a traveling with the NCR we took this base from the brotherhood of steel. The protected this place fiercely. I never knew why the protected this place, I never cared. But when I saw that laser destroy camp Mccarran I knew this place had something to do with it.” Exclaimed Boone. 

In the next hallway there was a guard Boone snuck up behind him and snapped his neck. The guard was protecting the entrance to a flight of stairs. “If this guy was guarding this entrance it must be important.” Said Boone.

The two went up to the next floor where they found a enclave soldier in hell fire armor with a scientist. “Well check it again Mr. fantastic. The president wants to know how that laser destroyed camp Mccarran.” Said the soldier. “Listen I told you I don’t know what’s wrong with it it’s does the same thing every time.” Said Mr. fantastic. “Do I look like I care.” Said the soldier. “The NCR gave me more respect then the enclave.” Said Mr. fantastic. “The NCR isn’t here your our bitch now.” Said the soldier. “Please let me go I’m not even a real scientist.” Said Mr. fantastic. “It sounds like you Said please kill me Mr. enclave I don’t want to live anymore. Did I hear that right.” Said the soldier. Mr. fantastic broke into tears. “I’ll go back to work on the satellite please don’t kill me.” Cried Mr. fantastic.

”boone stepped out of the shadows “Hey body ever wondered what hell looks like.” Said Boone as he pointed his rifle at him. “Looks like some rats found there way into the eagles nest. Do you know who I am I’m captain Wilson of the bleeding eagles.” Said the soldier. “And I should care why?” Said Boone. “I lead the best strike team in the enclave. If it needs to be down we will be there.” Said captain Wilson. “You mean the guys we just killed.” Said Boone “you mother fu-.” But before he could finish his sentence he was shot in the head by Ulysses. “If your down talking can we find the laser controls.” Said Ulysses. 

“Who are you guys? Asked Mr. fantastic. “We’re here for the laser, now who are you?” Said Boone. “I’m Mr. fantastic I’m the boss around here, I’m like arcade Gannon’s second in command. The guy you killed was my bodyguard.” Said mr. fantastic. “We saw you on the floor crying.” Said Boone “oh you did well I was just acting Mr. Fantastic doesn’t cry.” Boone rolled his eyes. “Where’s the laser control?” Asked Boone “oh that its over there.” Said Mr. fantastic as he pointed to a terminal. Boone walked over to it. On the terminal it had ready Archimedes ll, transfer energy to the strip, transfer energy to hoover dam. “I think I know what to do.” Boone pushed a button. A message said sending power to the strip. Disarming laser. “I think that did it, now let’s get out of here before the enclave come back.” 

The two exited the building to find dead enclave everywhere and six with a small army of Securitrons. “Hello their Craig enjoy your stroll through the Mojave!” Said six with a hint of anger in his voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Were nearing the end of this little “what if” adventure. There will be at least 4 chapters left. That’s if I’m not like every show ever and put in 20 episodes of filler.


	18. Exclave

Dr. Smith was walking to her office. As she was walking there she was thinking about last night. _How could Aaron mess up something so simple. All he had to do was point and shoot and Arcade would be dead. But he had to shoot camp Mccarran instead._  Thought dr Smith. Before she could make it to her office Arcade came on the loud speaker. “Dr. Smith please come to my office I need you at this time.” _Now what could this be about_ Thought dr Smith. 

Dr. Smith walked to president Gannon’s office. Inside his office was colonel winters sitting next to the president with a grin on his face. “Yes Arcade you called.” Said Dr. smith “yes. Doctor smith lease have a seat.” Said Arcade. Dr. Smith sat down in front of them. “After the events last night I have been wondering why Archimedes was activated. I have interrogated the staff at Helios one but I got nothing.” Dr Smith interrupted arcade “if you assuming I fired the laser your assumption is wrong. I was at fort independence when it happened.” Arcade began to chuckle. “I know it wasn’t you who fired the laser.” Dr. Smith was confused. 

Arcade the reached into his jacket and pulled out the remains of the Archimedes laser gun. “Colonel winters found this in the hands of the terrorists. The only way this could be given to them is it you gave it to them.” Dr. Smith glanced at colonel Winters. He had a devilish grin. _All right Winters I’ll play your game_. Thought dr. Smith. “Yes I did give the culprit the laser gun but it wasn’t the terrorists I gave it to colonel Winters.” Said dr. Smith. Colonel Winters smile disappeared. “You have some nerve.” Said colonel winters. “You don’t think I know the colonels views on me. I know he hates me but I know he’s not stupid enough to risk destroying the enclave over it.” Said Arcade. Dr. Smith laughed. “So your going to have me killed that would be unwise. You need me to complete the rockets.” Said dr. Smith. “Actually I don’t. They armed and operational as we speak. I’m afraid you usefulness has ran out. Good by Lara.” Said Arcade 

two enclave trooper walked in and grabbed her by the arms. “You can’t do this to me!” Yelled dr. Smith. “Take her out back and Execute her, make sure they can’t identify her remains.” Said Arcade. The soldiers dragged her out of the room. “Well that was something wasn’t it.” Said colonel Winters. “Don’t take me for a fool colonel, if I find out that it was you you will share her fate.” Said Arcade. Colonel Winters nodded.

***

 Colonel Winters walked back to his office. He was thinking about what had just happened. He almost felt bad to what happened to dr. Smith. “Good riddance, I’m glad I have to never hear her complain again.” Said colonel Winters.

When he got to his office the lights were off. When he turned the lights on what he saw mad him jump. “Jesus!” Colonel winters Yelled. On his desk was the burnt mask of legate Lanius. Next to it was a note.

**This is what happens to failures**

**\- Arcade Gannon**

 Winters heart began to beat faster. Colonel Winters threw the not in the trash. He walked over to his cabinet. His hands were shaking. He reached in and grabbed a flask. He the began to drink.

***

a few hours later after colonel winters calmed down. A alarm went of in the building. Colonel Winters walked out side to see soldiers running down the hall. Colonel Winters grabbed a officer. “What’s going on here?” Asked the colonel. “It’s dr. Smith sir she’s Locke Dyer self in the science lab and released the super mutants contained their.” Said Lt. McCoy. 

Colonel winters ran down the hall. Down there was a shoot out between enclave soldiers and two super mutants. “Die puny humans.” Yelled the mutants. Colonel Winters assisted the soldiers in the fight. After they were dead colonel Winters went down the stairs to see a centaur eating a dead officer. Colonel Winters pulled out his gun and shot it dead. He ran past a hall where turrets and mutants were fighting. He reached the science hall way where he saw dead super mutants on the floor with a group of soldiers lead by President Gannon trying to pry open the door. “What’s the situation.” Said colonel winters. “Ah colonel thanks for joining us were trying to get into the science lab. Smith locked her self in side.” Said Arcade. “What ever she did to the locks she did it well because I can’t seem to open it.” Said a enclave scientists tampering with the Door controls.

A soldier in hell fire armor cam in with c4. He placed it on the door. “Every get cover.” Said the soldier. He pressed the detonator. The door was blown off. The soldiers rushed in. In side were two sentry bots they began to open fire. One soldier fell another one was injured. Colonel Winters threw pulse grenade. That short circuited the two robots. 

In the corner was dr. Smith with a plasma pistol. “So I here we are came to pull the trigger Winters.” Said dr. Smith. “Put the gun down Doctor let’s not spill more blood today. She lowered her pistol. A soldier put her in hand cuffs. “If you are done with your whole act of rebellion show we get back to we’re we were before.” Said Arcade. “So your going to execute me Gannon?” Said Dr. smith. “Oh no it seems death is to good for you.” Arcade picked up a syringe and put it in his jacket. “Guards take her with me. The rest of you hunt down the rest of the mutants that includes you colonel.” Said arcade. Something about this did fell right to colonel Winters.

***

Dr. smith was brought to a containment cell. “So Gannon What are you going to do with me?” Said Dr. smith. “Tell me Doctor do you hold the enclaves original beliefs?” Asked Arcade. “What do you mean?” Said Dr. smith. “I’m mean the belief that mutants and people with radiation poisoning are lesser being and need to be destroyed.” Said Arcade. “Yes, why what’s this about?” Asked Dr. smith. “You see Doctor I’m going to give you the ultimate humiliation worst then death I’m going to take away your humanity.” Said dr. Smith. “What are you doing?” Said dr. Smith frantically. 

Arcade reached Into his pocket and pulled out the syringe. “Since you decided to release the mutants upon this base only see this as a fair punishment.” Said Arcade. “Wait Gannon Don’t!” Dr. Smith yelled. Arcade injected the syringe into her neck. 

“Was that-“ 

“Yes.” 

“I believe you will find your self a great test subject for science.” Said Arcade. 

Arcade dropped the syringe on the ground. The soldiers and arcade walked out of the room. 

Dr. Smith looked at the syringe. It said FEV.


	19. Operation nightfall part 1

Six stood at the top of the lucky 38 casino. He could see the entire Mojave from up there. He had Maria in his hand he was ready for what was to come. The elevator came up behind him and Ulysses stepped out of it. “It’s time Courier.” Said Ulysses. 

Six and Ulysses went down to the bottom level of the lucky 38. “So everyone ready?” Asked six. “I’m ready to put a bullet in the presidents head.” Said Boone. “Nice attitude boone.” Responded six. “I assume everyone knows the plan.” Said General Sherman. “How about we go over it one last time.” Said six. “Alright well talk the remnant Vertibird to fort independence. There we will sneak past enclave security upload yes mans data from the platinum chip into the enclave data base then. Go to my office where we kill Arcade and activate the bases self destruct sequence. The leave the fort before it explodes.” Explained General Sherman. “The plan sounds full proof, but I think we need a back up plan.” Said Vulpes. “That’s why well have the securitron army come in as back up.” Said six. “If we’re all done planning I say we get a move on.” Said Boone. “Sounds good lets move out team!” Yelled six

***

in the presidents office arcade Gannon was having a meeting with colonel winters. “Tell me colonel are the rockets ready?” Asked Arcade. “Yes, sir the rockets are primed and read all we have to do is adjust the launch trajectory then we can fire the icbms at our targets.” Said colonel winters. “Very good colonel. I pleased to here it. Victory is at hand. Let us begin operation nightfall.” Said Arcade. “Mr. president if you don’t mind me asking what did you do with dr. Smith?” Asked colonel winters. Arcades grin went away. “Why do you want to know.” asked arcade. “You said you weren’t going to kill her so I wondered what you did with her.” Said colonel winters. “I did what I’m going to do to all my insubordinates. If you want to go look at the fate all who betray me will get go ahead.” Said Arcade as he threw a pair of keys at winters. “Go to the prison wing.” Said Arcade.

 ***

Six and everyone else’s were in enclave power armor. The mood in side the vertibird was one of uneasiness. “Everyone ready?” Asked six. “Yes, let’s end this Replied.” Boone. “Where teaching fort independence now.” Said General Sherman. 

As the flew closer to the fort they began to receive a transmission. “Enclave here why isn’t your transmitter working?” Asked the enclave officer. “Our transmitters broken may we have permission to land and repair it?” Said General Sherman. There was silence on the radio. “Your have permission to land vertibird 10.” Said the officer. 

In the side of fort independence a hanger door opened up with landing lights. The vertibird began to land. Waiting for them was an enclave officer with two soldiers next to him. Six, Boone, and Cass. Stepped out of the vertibird. “Welcome to fort independence. If you won’t mind giving us your identities and serial numbers then we can get you on our way.” Said the officer. “Why do you need our identities?” Asked six. “We need to make sure your enclave with the destruction of camp Mccarran we need to know all enclave personnel.” Said the officer. “You know what screw it!” Yelled boone as he took out his sniper rifle and blew the officer’s head off. “Boone what the fuck, did you forget the plan.” Yelled cass. “Planing times over!” Yelled boone as he began to open fire on the soldiers. “True to Caesar!” Yelled six as he pulled out a plasma rifle and began to fire.

Vulpes, General Sherman, and Ulysses ran out of the vertibird. “What the hell happened!” Yelled General Sherman. “We’re going off script now come on.” Said Cass.


	20. Operation nightfall part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Fourth of July everyone. God bless America. I hope you enjoy this chapter. This is the second to last chapter.

Colonel Winters marched down the hall towards the prison wing. His curiosity was consuming him.

As he made it to the prison wing two guards stopped him. “I’m sorry sir but this area is off limits.” Said the enclave soldier. “And by ohms authority?” Said colonel winters. “The Presidents Sir.” Said the enclave soldier. “I am the second in command in this facility. You will let me in there or so help me god you will suffer my wrath!” Yelled colonel winters. “But we have orders from the President.” Said the soldier. “I doubt the president cares what I do to you two.” Said colonel winters. The soldiers stepped aside.

colonel made his way to the door Gannon told him about. Colonel winters unlocked the door. He stepped inside the room. The inside was dark. There were torn cloths on the Floor. In the middle of the room was a super mutant. Colonel winters took out his gun and began to walk back slowly. The mutant looked up at him. “Aaron!” The super mutant groaned. “Wait Smith is that you?” Said colonel winters. “Kill me!” Begged dr smith. “What happened to you?” Asked colonel winters. “Gannon!” Yelled dr smith. Colonel winters began to gag. The forts security alarm began to blare “intruder alert! intruder alert! Hostiles found in hanger!” Blared the alarm. “Oh god what now?” Said colonel winters

***

Six was firing at a enclave soldier. The hanger turned into a giant war zone. Ulysses ran up to him. “Courier we need to get to the control room now!” Yelled Ulysses. “I would love to but we are currently being shot at from every direction.” Said six. “It’s alright Six we will cover you!” Yelled boone. 

Six and Ulysses began running towards the door. The began to doge plasma shots as the neared the door. The rounded a hall way and continued on running.  “Courier where is the eagles control room?” Asked Ulysses “I don’t know I’m just running away from the gun fire.” Yelled six as they continued to run. eventually they stopped, six then fought his breath. Six was hit though his power armor softened the blow. “I think where safe.” Said six.

six looked up and in front of him was a map of the fort. Six looked through the map. He found the location of the control room. “Ok it’s not far from here let’s go.” Said six

ulysses and six rand down the hallway to a room guarded by soldiers. “Hey you can’t be here. This is a restricted area.” Said the guard.  “Where here to tell you to go to the hanger at once.” Said six as he tried to disguise his voice. “We can’t leave we have orders from colonel winters to guard this room.” Said the guard. “The president ordered all of us there.” Said six. “Oh shit we got to go.” Said the guard. The two soldiers ran past Ulysses and six. “I can’t believe that worked.” Said Ulysses. “Hey I’m a pretty charismatic guy.” Responded six.

both of them entered the room. Inside was a bunch of computer screens similar to the ones in Hoover dam. Before six stood a console where he put in the platinum chip. Every screen was lit up with yes mans face. “Very good, I’m now in control of all of fort independence.” Said Yes man cheerfully. “Good, Yes Man activate all of the forts defenses and use them against the enclave.” Ordered six. “On it, activating security now.” Said Yes man. The console made a beep. “All done. Now what?” Asked Yes man. “Find arcade, then lock him out of all the forts systems.” Ordered six “you got it. Scanning and done. Arcade is in the Generals office.” Said Yes man. “Perfect this is almost to easy.” Said six. “Oh no I think we have a problem.” Said Yes man. “You just had to say it.” Said Ulysses. “What’s wrong yes man?” Asked six. “I detect three nuclear missiles armed and ready to lunch. It’s all apart of something called operation nightfall. I can’t access the rocket controls.” Said Yes man. “Shit what do we do?” Said six. Ulysses turned to six “I have a plan you go take down Gannon. I’ll go take down the giants, I have experience with them before.” Six shook his head “I can’t what if you need back up?” Asked six. “We are legion we can handle our selves now go.” Said Ulysses. “Fine but don’t nuke new Vegas this time.” Yelled six as he ran out the door.

***

Boone, Cass, General Sherman, and Vulpes where in the hanger fighting off enclave forces. “There’s to many!” Yelled Vulpes. “You just had to shoot on sight didn’t you boone!” Yelled cass. As they enclave soldiers approached they were then gunned down from behind as there own turrets began furring at them. “It’s six he did it!” Yelled General Sherman. The enclave began to retreat from the hanger. “Can we get back to the plan now.” Said Cass. “Fine.” Said Boone. “Ok I’ll take the girl and go find the courier. While the General takes the profligate to his office.” Said Vulpes. “Sound good enough.” Said General Sherman.


	21. Operation nightfall part 3

2 months ago

”Alright six there all here the enclave remnants.” Said Arcade “Good you think they can helpful in the war?” Said six. “I believe they can help there technology and strength will be a major benefit.” Said Arcade. “That’s good.” Said six with a smile. As they walked through the bunker Arcade was thinking about what the remnants reaction will be when they ask them to help the NCR. The two men walked into the remnants bunker command room. Standing inside were the remnants of the devil brigade. While Six walked up to captain kreger arcade stood by the door. “Ah courier I’m glad you’ve made it. So now that you’ve brought us back to fight at Hoover dam. Which side will we aid?” Said captain kreger. 

“Caesars legion.” Said six with pride in his voice. Arcade thought he misheard six because he thought he said Caesars legion. “the legion are you sure?” Said captain kreger. “Yes, the NCR is a bunch of thieves and seeing how they treated the enclave remnants, I see no better reason to help the legion.” Said six “the Legion it is, though Johnson won’t like that.” Said captain kreger. Arcade ran up to six “you brought the remnants back to help Caesar why?” Yelled arcade. “The legion is the best hope for the Mojave.” Six Responded. “Are you insane do you want to see the New Vegas turned into the slave capital of the west!” Said Arcade. “The legion if that is what it takes to bring order then yes.” Said six. “I can’t believe I’ve been traveling with an insane fascist this entire time. Good bye courier.” Said Arcade as he stormed out.

present day.

 Six ran down the corridor gun in hand. There were foot steps in the direction six was running. Six turned the corner and was face to face with Boone and General Sherman. “It’s good to see you guys again.” Said six “like wide courier.” Said General Sherman. “So General Where is your office?” Asked six “It’s entrance is right upstairs.” Said General Sherman. “All right lets go.” Said six

at the top of the stairs they where met with with small team of enclave soldiers lead by colonel winters. “If it isn’t the courier and his band of misfits. I should have know it was you who broke into the base. I’m afraid it’s the end of the road for you.” Said colonel. General Sherman stepped forward. “Listen colonel, you don’t have to do this stand a side and let us end this.” Said General Sherman. “I’m not going to listen to a traitor. I know your going to retake the base and the enclave then finish where Gannon left off. I am no fool.” Said colonel winters. “Look around you you own security systems are turning against you. There is no chance of victory stand aside and let us kill Arcade. Save you brethren and let us kill the snake.” Said six. 

Colonel Winters was going to talk but then he paused. “Oh god dammit why am I listening to you. Fine take down the president I have other matters to attend to.” Said colonel winters. The other enclave soldiers followed him out side of the room. “I think we should have killed him.” Said Boone. “Of course you do.” Said six. 

At the end of the room there was an elevator. “This will take us to my office.” Said General Sherman. The three men entered the elevator and pushed the up bottom. 

***

Ulysses was at a door near the silo. He was trying to hack a terminal when a hand was put on his back. He turned around with his staff only to see Vulpes and Cass. “I see you made it past the foot soldiers.” Said Ulysses. “It wasn’t easy the profligate made things more complicated. Anyway where’s the courier.” Said Vulpes. “He went to go kill Gannon.” Said Ulysses. “Then why are you here?” Asked Cass. “Gannon rebuilt the giants from the divide and is planning to launch them.” Said Ulysses. “Wait, Arcade can’t be that insane to launch nuclear war heads into the waste land.” Said Cass. “I hate to disagree but he’s right.” Said a voice coming from the wall. It was yes man. “I detect three active icbms ready to Launch.” Said Yes man. “Jesus, we need to get in there!” Yelled cass. “I’m unlocking the door now.” Said Yes man. 

Behind the door was a room overviewing a hanger. There where also two enclave scientists in the room that Ulysses quickly took care of. Cass looked through the window. In Said the hanger where three fully built nuclear rockets. And two more under construction. “This is insane. the Mojave is radiation free why would he taint it with these.” Said Cass “he may be copying my plan. I was going to use the giants to seal of the Mojave. If he does that then Gannon can doesn’t have to worry about ncr or legion interfering with his plans.” Said Ulysses. “Is there anyway we can shut it down?” Asked Vulpes. yes man appeared on a screen. “I’m afraid not the rockets are under Presidential clearance  meaning they are preprogrammed with a destination and firing time by the president. He is the only one that can use them. The silo doors are opened by levers I can control any of those.” Said Yes man “so where screwed” Said Cass. “I didn’t say that there is one way if the president disarms the rocket himself. “Let’s hope six can talk some since into him.” Said cass

 ***

as six and the others made there way up on the elevator a voice came on the intercom. “This is colonel winters speaking. The president gone mad and is unfit for duty. He wants you to stay in this doomed base. As colonel I give you the order to evacuate before it comes crashing down around us. We will regroup at Hoover dam.” Six smiled, it seemed colonel Winters was saving his fellow soldiers. 

When the elevator reached the top. Arcade was standing there waiting for them. Arcade was in Tesla advanced power armor, he was pointing a tesla cannon at them. “Well well if it isn’t Courier six. Welcome to May lair. I hope you find it comfortable because you won’t be alive much longer.” Said Arcade. “Arcade it’s over you’ve lost.” Said six. Arcade began to laugh “Far from it courier. Operation nightfall is underway and you can’t stop it.” Said Arcade. “Ok I’ve here’d That name before could you please explain what that is.” Said six. “It’s a plan to secure the enclaves presence in the Mojave. I plan to Nock out my enemy’s with one swift blow. You are just a small annoyance. But the legion and NCR they blare the greatest danger. I plan to destroy both shady sands and flag staff. With the death of Lanius and Caesar the legion is in a power vacuum by destroying the capital they will fall into civil war. With the lose of hooves dam and the death of kimball almost every NCR official will be in the capital. With no chain of command they will fall.” Arcade seemed proud with himself he looked as he had bested them.  “That makes two rockets what a bout the others you took from the divide. “I they will be for protection, I want everyone to know the power of the enclave.” Said Arcade. 

“I’m afraid you’ve flew to close to the sun courier now feel the power of the sun.” Said Arcade as he prepared to fire the cannon. “Wait don’t do this arcade, what would your father think.” Said General sherman “I would think he would be proud getting revenge on the people who slaughtered the enclave. The NCR gunned down surrendering soldiers, children, women, and the sick. The prosecuted the enclave Remnants that integrated into there society. They become to greedy They are degenerates and don’t get me started on the disease that is the legion.” Said Arcade. “Don’t you hear yourself Arcade you sound like Caesar.” Said six. “Don’t compare me to that old fool.” Said Arcade. “You’ve become the very thing you hate.” Said six “quiet!” Yelled arcade. “Look around you this is insanity.” Said General Sherman. Arcade didn’t respond. “You say the ncr killed surrendering enclave soldiers do you think of its was reversed that the enclave would show them mercy. And as you said the ncr are killed innocents so does that justify you killing hundreds of innocent people.” Said six. “I’m the Mojave’s best hope for survival.” Said Arcade. “Colonel winters told us that a fleet of vertibirds where coming to overthrow you I think he has proven the enclave follows him instead of you.” Said six. “I expected the colonels batrayal I never thought head enact it so soon. I doesn’t matter there are still loyalists among them I will take out colonel winters then destroy his reinforcements.” Said Arcade. “How? colonel winters is heading for Hoover dam. And how many people in the enclave follow you, you will be out numbered.” Said six. “So what I have the rockets and the fort. I can win.” Said Arcade “So your going to nuke one of the last pure lands in the world over a rebellion. Not to mention yes man has turned the base against you.” Said six. 

Arcade tried to think of a response. “Give it up.” Said six. “No, if I can’t have it at least the enclave will.” Said Arcade “Arcade you know the enclaves ideas, they will wipe out every mutant, ghoul, and impure human. Do you think the people of freeside are radiation free.” Said General Sherman. 

Arcade lowered his cannon. “Your right this has gone on long enough.” Said Arcade. “Presidential code 1-7-7-6 enclave. Computer disarm nuclear rockets then activate the bases self destruct code.” Said Arcade. “Thank you for seeing reason Arcade.” Said General Sherman. “Now go you don’t have much time.” Said Arcade “what about you?” Said six. “I have nowhere to go this will be my tomb now go!” Said Arcade “farewell arcade.” Said six. 

Six, General Sherman, and Boone ran into the elevator and pushed down. Arcade walked over to his desk. He pushed a button it began to play the national anthem. As he sat By himself he said “Deus, misereátur” 

***

colonel winters was at the exit door trying to open it when he get a giant arm grab him. “Lara?” Said colonel winters. “Yes Aaron lets get out of here” Said Doctor smith as she ripped open the door and ran out with colonel winters.

***

 Ulysses, Vulpes, and Cass where in the control room. Yes man appeared on a screen. “Guys I don’t know how but the missiles are disarming.” Said Yes man. “That’s great.” Said Cass “and now the base is exploding.” Said Yes man “Wait what?” Said Cass “I’m afraid Doctor Gannon set the base to self destruct.” Said Yes man. “Shit we need to leave.” Said Cass. 

***

six ran to the hanger. Their was a vertibird still there he jumped on followed by Boone and General Sherman. “Come on we need to leave.” Said Boone. “No we need to wait for them.” Said six “theirs no time.” Said Boone. 

Six began to argue with boom “Wait whats that?” Said General Sherman pointing at a group of people running at them. It was Cass, Vulpes, and Ulysses. They jumped aboard the vertibird. “Nice work courier taking down Gannon.” Said Ulysses. “It wasn’t easy I’ll tell you when we get back to new Vegas.” Said six  

the vertibird flew out of the hanger. Six looked back at the hanger at that moment a huge explosion destroyed the base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end I hope you enjoyed. The next chapter is a epilogue. I will still be updating this fanfic for correct spelling and grammar. If you like my work go check out some of my other fanfics. I hope you all enjoyed my first work on this site.


	22. Epilogue

And so the courier who had cheated death in good springs cheated death once again. The courier victorious decided to head east with Ulysses and Vulpes in a attempt to save the legion.

after the destruction of the base the enclave forces that weren’t at the base surrendered and returned north with the vertibird fleet that came to rescue them. 

General Sherman changed after the recent events decided to join his old friends the enclave remnants and head north.

rose of Sharon Cassidy stayed in New Vegas helping those who where affected by the enclave. With yes mans help they were able to build an independent new Vegas.

after being turned into a super mutant Doctor Smith began to see life differently. She meet Marcus and with her knowledge she helped super mutants everywhere.

colonel winters after witnessing Gannon’s atrocities. Decided to put an end to the war. He went to hoover dam and lead the enclave forces north with the vertibird fleet.

with the help of the courier and Ulysses, Vulpes prevented the legions collapse. He became the new Caesar. And prepared the legion for the future.

ulysses after saving the legions and his brothers returned to the divide as its overseer.

After stopping the enclave Craig Boone wandered the wastes looking for anyone who tried to cause harm to others.

After the defeat of the enclave the followers of the apocalypse returned to the Mojave to try to help those that arcade hurt. First Caesar then arcade the followers tried to distance them selves form the mad dictators. 

Once a simple Doctor then a president arcades  life wasn’t ordinary. What at first was a plan to help people spiraled out of control into madness. Manipulated by the ones closest to him its no wonder he became what he was. Though no one will know his sacrifice at the end except his former friend, but to Arcade that is what mattered the most.

as the shadow of tyranny fades the courier wondered the wasteland. With the old worlds grasp of the new world gone. Peace returned to the Mojave. Fighting continued, blood was spilled, and many lives and died. Just as they did in the old world. Because war... war never changes

**Author's Note:**

> The auto correct was terrible when making this story. I’m trying to fix all the mistakes there are.


End file.
